The Priest and the Demon
by Alrye
Summary: Co-op with Hitoko-sama! "When the demon king became too old, he gave his seat over to one of the most powerful demon families in Konoha at the time. The Uchiha clan. I plotted to kill all of them, but what really sent me off the deep end was your family."
1. Chapter 1

Rye: Hello everyone! And welcome to The Priest and the Demon King!  
Hitoko: HI!  
Rye: HITO! -hugs- This is my lovely partner in crime!  
Hitoko: Ohhh, stop!  
Sui: Yo, get a move on!-kicks both in the butt-  
Both: OW! JERK!

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Warning: Um let's see here... Yaoi, craziness, OOCness, violence, language, perverts and Rye's sleep deprived brain combined with Hitoko's sick little mind...

* * *

Chapter One: The symbol of Peace.

He sat inside of one of the many wagons heading to Suna, where the King of Wind lived. He looked up at the four men hired to protect him and the man-servant that the king provided him as a caretaker. The four men wore masks carved to look like badgers and wore protective gear round their torsos, arms and legs.

The man-servant was dressed in a simple white tunic and pants. He also wore shoes that kept the sand out and they helped him walk across it with ease as well. The man was sitting against the wall next to him, but he sat on the hard wooden floors while he was allowed to sit on a large pillow that doubled as a bed for him.

"Um… how much further do we have?" he asked nervously.

He was the bearer from his country, Fire, and he was to bring to the king of Wind, a dragon's egg from their nursery. He was a priest who worked in the Dragon nursery looking after and caring for the eggs and hatchlings. He was to live in Suna until the egg hatched and matured into a fine adult loyal to the King of Wind and that took up to five or six years depending on the hatching and nurturing.

"We are still three days away. We'll be stopping at an oasis for the evening and in the morning we'll set out once more." Said one of the masked men; looking out into the distance, and keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble. He sighed and moved the clock to the side and turned the watermelon sized egg in his lap. He smiled at it and ran his fingers over the designs on the egg.

This little egg was a rare breed; the markings on the egg indicated the dragon's height, weight, eye color, scale color, wing span, and its rank. The shell itself was a deep blue, almost black color so the dragon was going to be either blue or white, and its eyes would be gold. He knew that much from the size of the egg. This dragon was a Nine on the dragon scale and it would have one of two forms, the medieval dragon or the Chinese dragon.

"Cover the egg, child! Don't let the enemy see it!" Snapped one of the guards as he noticed that he was looking it over.

He quickly pulled his cloak back over the egg and sighed. He was going to go crazy with these guards. Every little thing he did seemed to upset them. If he changed position, they tell him to sit back in the original one, forgetting that his legs were needed for him move around once they stopped. If he took off his hood, they make him put it back on and just now if he takes out the egg to study the markings, they snap at him to hide it quickly. They were traveling with a band of nomads for heaven's sake; no one would notice the egg from inside the thickly covered wagon.

He grew tired and he was trying to sit still, but soon he slumped over in the heat and the guards freaked out. The man-servant told them to get out of the wagon so he could clean and change the bearer's clothes since they treated the poor child like a convict instead of a liaison from Fire.

Once he had privacy, having drawn the thick white curtains, he quickly undressed the boy and handed the soaked cloths to the guards, who were now running in back of the wagon, and took a pot of water and a wash cloth, he began cleaning the boy and then dried him off before pulling out from his bags a white gown-like material and dressed him in it. He took out a cloak next, but left it folded next to the boy. Once he was done he drew the curtains open and the guards climbed back in…

He woke later that day just as they reached the oasis and he looked about to see that the guards were still there, but silent, one cleared his throat and apologized, the others soon after him feeling guilty to have caused him to collapse like that. He assured them that they were forgiven and reminded them that he was not use to such extreme temperatures or such long means of travel. They nodded and three left to go set up his tent and secure an area for him to bath later…

He sighed as he sat on his cot, the egg safely resting in a basket that the man-servant had provided him with. He smiled at the small twitch it gave, the baby was restless that much he knew, but soon he'd be in the palace in the Nursery and Garden for the king's dragon.

"I know little one, I know… you are anxious to reach the palace before you end up a hard boiled egg…" he laughed a little.

He was young, very young, but his family has raised dragons for years. Many were confused that there was a special set of priests and priestesses that cared for and raised dragons. He was considered the highest rank of priest in the castle since he was in charge of the dragons. He wore robes of the finest white silk that hugged his figure in a gentle embrace and wore a thin wire crown with a fiery topaz in the center to indicate his rank as well as what he cares for. Fiery topazes were symbols of a dragon's fire.

"Young master… are you decent?" asked the man-servant as he peeked into the tent.

"Yes, I am… Please call me Naruto." He smiled shyly at the man as he brought in a tray of food for his young charge.

"As you wish… I am Iruka Umino. Forgive me for not speaking earlier; the guards can be rather… how should I say this? Um…strict?" He was hoping that would sum it up for Naruto without the use of vulgar words and the blonde nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes I gathered that when they were scolding me… Forgive me for passing out. I am not use to such travels or such harsh conditions… Growing up in a castle and never leaving it tends to do that to a person. I hope I wasn't a bother." Naruto said as he sat at the small table he was provided with. Next to the chief's tent his was the second largest, but all he really needed was a place to put the egg and a place to sleep.

Iruka nodded his understanding. He was a gardener in his king's palace and was use to such harsh weather. He smiled and served the boy his dinner, surprised when he asked him to join him. They sat down and began talking, getting to know one another since they were going to be together for the next few years or so…

~Later that night~

Naruto shot up in bed, he could sense something was watching him and it was not a very pleasant feeling, in fact it felt dangerous. He slowly stood from his cot and grabbed the egg from the basket, holding it tight to his chest. It twitched and he cooed it softly as he searched every inch of his tent. Seeing that nothing was there he went back to his cot and set the egg on the bed with him, curling up around it as he drifted back to sleep.

A few minutes passed and whatever was there finally came out of hiding and walked over to the boy on the cot. They had been eying that egg since they first picked up the boy and now that they weren't being watched like hawks he could see that even this so called bearer was a cute kid, most likely sell for a few pretty pennies.

They stepped up to the cot, being careful not to awaken the child, but the doors to the tent suddenly flapped open and the chief, man-servant and the other three guards were all standing there. The boy jerked awake and gasped, pulling the egg tightly to his chest.

"What's going on!" He cried out. He should've stayed in the palace and let one of the others go in his place, but no he insisted on going since the others might have panicked because of the climate change and end up killing the egg, if not themselves.

"Are you hurt, young master!" Iruka asked, he used the titles when around others and called Naruto by name in private. Naruto nodded, though he was still worried about what was going on.

"You foul snake! You're the one stealing the goods and hawking them off to those black market dealers!" The chief cried seeing that the man had a sack full of goods on his back and another one to fit a human body in it.

Naruto rolled off the bed and ran to Iruka as he stood protectively in front of the boy.

"Chief Teuchi, we are terribly sorry… what shall be done with this one?" Asked the leader of the guards as the other two arrested and bound their former colleague.

"I will let the King decide his fate, but for every item stolen he'll lose a finger and from there the rest of his arm and if that's not enough his other arm and eventually his legs. If he can't pay back his debt then his head will be a fine prize to compensate for my missing wares." The chief told him, a firm believer in the old traditions of the sands. A thief who is caught will have a finger cut off for every item stolen. It was harsh but it got the point across.

"And what about the fact he was attempting abduction of someone that the king of Konoha entrusted in your care?"

"Abduction regardless if this is a favor or not isn't tolerated. His head will be on my dinner table and his corpse will be buzzard droppings." He said darkly glaring at the terrified man. He knew that their king would allow this man to punish him as he saw fit. The boy looked horrified, but said nothing as he held the egg tightly.

"Take him away!" The leader of the guards said and then turned to Naruto and said, "It is best that you sleep in the chief's harem tent to night. Those women are like mother cats, they will defend you with their lives. You will travel with them and sleep with them until we've reached the city and the palace. Please forgive us."

Naruto nodded and they walked him over to the chief's tent. He had a small section for himself and the rest was for his harem towards the back. Naruto blushed at the woman scantily clad in skirts and tops, their gossamer braziers glimmered in the dull lights of the lanterns.

"Young Priest, this is my daughter, Ayame, she will take care of you until we arrive in the city… Ayame; nothing is to happen to this boy nor this egg or their majesties Gaara-sama and Danzo-sama will have our heads." She nodded and looked to the harem girls who also nodded their heads to their chief's orders.

"Alright, I am returning to my bed. Iruka, you may stay here for the night and if you wish you may have the company of any of the girls."

"Thank you, sire, but I must decline the offer; I will simply take a cot and sleep near the front." Iruka said, a blush staining his cheeks as the women all giggled at how cute he looked.

After everyone and everything had settled down, Naruto sat amidst girls blushing as they cooed over how cute he looked, petting his golden hair and admiring his vibrant blue eyes as well as the six scars he had on his cheeks. They had stripped him out of his night clothes and washed him, poking fun at his little tool saying that it suited his little body perfectly, but he was still blushing brightly. They noticed a birthmark on his belly and tickled him.

Eventually they dried him off and dressed him chatting about how silky smooth his skin was and how cute he was. Some even spoke about how much men would pay to have him as their pet or lover. He was beet red from this and Ayame stepped in and told them to be silent about such things, that the king's men, his spies will report everything they say to him and if he senses that they mean any harm to the child they will meet a fate similar to the thief's.

Naruto thanked her, and she smiled before she asked him about the egg he was cuddling.

"Oh, this is the gift I am bringing to his majesty, Sabaku-sama… Danzo-sama said that I must present this egg to him, this will be solid proof of the peace treaty between Fire and Wind. I will be living in Suna for a few years until the baby's matured into a fine adult and is loyal to his majesty. But his majesty already knows that the baby's first loyalty will always be to me for I am the one who's going to be mostly raising them."

"Ah, so this melon's a gift to the king?" one girl asked pointing at it since Ayame smacked her hand when she tried to touch it.

"This is not a melon, my lady. This is a dragon's egg."

"A dragon! I've never seen one before! They live only in Fire!" One girl pointed out, they were all ecstatic about seeing a real dragon's egg.

"Hai… this little guy's going to be the first Dragon in Suna and after he matures, I will return home and in a year or two I will return with a mate for him and they will breed more dragons. I will also be teaching a few of the priests how to care for a dragon so that way I will no longer be needed here. I do have a nursery back home that I must tend to."

They all nodded and asked him about dragons he was happy to tell them and they kept him up most of the night like that…

~Three Days Later~

The three days flew by with no other incidents. The girls had taken very good care of Naruto, although they kept poking fun at him for his small size. They had bathed him in their finest oils and combed his hair until it was so silky it looked like liquid gold.

They even dressed him in their finest white silk; they modeled the robes after his own and gave it a silver hemming and silver designs of moons, flowers and their images best dragons. They put his cloak over him and a basket lined with very soft cotton sheets and a plushy pillow cushioned the egg as they neared the city.

The three remaining guards took Naruto and Iruka back to his personal wagon which the girls had made more comfortable for them to travel in. It was about mid-day when they finally arrived at the palace. The guards were all lined up and waiting. The three guards got out and helped the servant first and he took the basket with the egg as they then helped out the bearer.

Everyone walked into the palace; the chief was alongside Naruto as his people presented gifts to the king and then stepped off to the side. Naruto looked up at his guards who were holding their former comrade in shackles and at sword point.

"Greetings, your majesty… I am terribly sorry to ruin such a joyous occasion, but it seems that you have thieves among your guards. This one has stolen many wares and hawked them off, but his greed led him to attempt to steal not only the gift that was to be present to you, your majesty, but also the bearer." Teuchi said indicating Naruto who was holding onto a hand carved box.

Naruto blushed seeing the king, he was very young and handsome as well. He had been expecting an older man and definitely not this handsome. He bowed as the king stood; Iruka who stood behind him dropped to his knees and held the basket above his head. The king, Gaara, walked down the stairs and stood before his guards.

"Teuchi-san, you are a very good friend of mine. But I must ask what it is that's to be his punishment?"

"Your majesty, for stealing: a finger for every item stolen is to be cut off from the left hand and up the arm before continuing on the other hand. Most learn after the third finger, but this one will be missing both arms and legs by the time I'm even half way done with him. But for attempted abduction: His head will be on my dinner table and his corpse will be buzzard droppings by noon." Teuchi said as he looked for the king's approval.

"Then do as you please, make sure that this lesson is well learned by everyone… Take him away." The chief bowed and then smiled at Naruto and gently pushed him forward.

"From King Danzo of Konoha, I'd like to present to his majesty, The Priest in-charge of the Dragons of Konoha." He stepped to the side as Naruto bowed deeply and then held out the box to the man.

"This is a gift from my clan, a bracelet and a matching collar for the baby. It will keep you both magically connected." Naruto said opening the box to show him the items.

"Thank you… You must be tired and hungry, Iruka, please take our guest to his private chambers and please tend to his needs." Iruka stood and nodded, asking Naruto to follow him, they left.

"He's a handsome young man… how old is he?"

"Seventeen sire… He's Naruto Uzumaki. A delicate young man and easily frightened as well. The girls were poking fun at him and he was rather red, I say the blush even reached his toes." Teuchi said once Naruto was out of sight.

"So young and he was permitted to travel this far without a guardian?"

"Yes, he's the only one aside from his aunt and uncle who knows how to care for dragons. He offered to come and is willing to stay. Is his majesty interested in-?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have my lovely queen. I asked for this gift for him." Gaara said softly, looking up at the upper balcony where he knew his wife was watching. "Now come, we need to speak in private…"

~With Naruto and Iruka~

Iruka was showing Naruto about his private chambers, he had his bedroom, the bathroom, an indoor and outdoor garden, a nursery for the dragon and a chapel. Paintings, statues and stained glass windows depicting the God of Dragons and many others decorated this Holy place, making Naruto feel at home.

"My room is down the hall from yours and there's a pull rope that will call any of the castle staff to aid you…" Iruka said indicating the long golden ropes.

"Thank you… I'd best get the little one into the nursery. He'd been twitching a lot lately. If I'm correct within the next few days he'll hatch." Naruto said, he always treated the dragons he raised as if they were his babies. Iruka gently caressed the egg and smiled feeling it shift under his hand, this caused a smile to come to his face.

Naruto walked with Iruka back to the nursery. It was a large spacious room that could house five adult dragons so there was plenty of space to train the baby. The ground was made of sand and plants, making it soft and comfy to sit or lay on and he saw a large fountain like pool of water to bath and let the baby swim in.

"Okay, first let's set up your bedding… if you are anything like Lily, you'd prefer a large throw pillow." He set the egg in the sand and got a pillow before setting it up under a tree that was growing in the corner of the room; the ceiling was made of glass and let light into the room. He made sure that the plants were set up to provide shade and comfort for the baby.

"You know what you are doing young man." Naruto jumped at the sudden voice and gasped seeing a young man decked out in a blue robe-like dress holding the egg gently in his arms.

"Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Forgive me. I am Neji, Gaara's wife." The man said and Naruto gasped and bowed as did Iruka. Iruka blushed at the fact he had never met his king's queen until this moment. "Please, stand, there's no need for you to kneel… Ohh, this one; it twitching."

"Ah! Little one settle down! I'm fine, there's no need to rush… shh…" He had taken the egg and soothed it. It was a rather strange sight to see a human talk like this to an egg as if talking to an actual baby.

"They can hear us from inside the egg and sense what's around them. He thought I was in danger and began to claw his way out, but now that he knows I am fine, he's settled down. The shell's not soft enough for him to crawl out of it yet, but soon he'll be here…" Naruto said as he set the egg in the corner and put a thick blanket on it to keep it warm.

"Ah, there you are, Neji. I was coming to get you to let you know that the bearer was here."

"Yes, I was just learning about soothing the baby. Oh, I never learned your name!" Neji gasped realizing his mistake.

"Oh! I am Naruto Uzumaki! I am the priest who'll raise the little one… I believe in about three more days he'll finally be able to crawl out. Ah, listen." They all blinked and listened and they heard it. The soft thunk-thunk sound of something tapping. Naruto smiled and knocked on the stone wall twice, the dragon doing the same again.

"What was it doing?" Iruka asked, fascinated by the blonde's technique with the egg.

"He's testing the shell, wanting to see if it will crack. When you hear him tapping, you tap back, and he'll do it again before settling down or playing a game. He'll tap and you'll tap back. His mother was like that when my father raised her. She liked to sing and I take it this little one like's music as well."

"Oh, so he's playing right now?" Gaara asked as they heard three taps and in turn he tapped three times.

"Yes, he's playing. Most likely bored from all the waiting." Gaara nodded, finding this amusing as he continued to play with the dragon, which seemed to like playing with him as well. Neji laughed into his hand as his husband messed up the beat and the dragon stopped.

"Oh dear, I guess he's not pleased with me… Well, I came to ask if you were hungry and if you wished to join us downstairs for lunch. Oh and Neji, Temari and Kankuro are looking for you."

"Ah, they finished their lessons? Well I'd best get them ready for lunch then. And to let you know, Naruto-kun, I am a Sand Panther from the Hyuuga clan."

"A Sand Panther? So you're a demon?" Neji gave a slight smile and Gaara wrapped his arm around his wife. He kissed Neji's temple and led them down to where they would have lunch.

Naruto felt great after lunch. He felt that Gaara and his family would be perfect for loving the baby. He returned to the nursery with a smile. The egg started to twitch, feeling it's mommy's presence. Naruto picked the egg up and looked out the great window.

There was a man standing under the shaded part of the window. He got closer to take a better look but the man turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction. He shrugged it off as the baby started to tap against its shell...

~Sometime later~

Iruka interrupted their game to invite Naruto on a tour of the city, since he would be living there. The blonde agreed and said his goodbyes to the baby before heading out with his new companion. The city was about the same size as Konoha but the culture was so different. Since everyone had to adapt to all the sand, every shop had a curtain draped in front of it; in case of a sand storm.

But the weather today was calm and so the curtains were up, showing all of the venders fine wears and items of value. Iruka had them stop in a small tea shop. They were two of the three visitors at the moment. The other man sat on the opposite side of the shop with a large hood covering his face. Every once in a while he saw the man sneaking glances at the them. Naruto blushed slightly. He was never used to this much attention.

"So what do you think of our king?" Iruka asked taking a sip of his tea.

"He's a very kind man and I also like his wife and their children very much. All of them are so willing to share what they have and include me. Nothing like our king Danzo."

"I've heard many rumors of your king's cruelty. I heard he kicked out all of the demons, but left only the dragons there since they could be trained and sold."

"That is very true. It has been said that the demons, that were kicked out, banded together under a new king... But to tell the truth, I was so taken back by Neji being a demon. I've never really met that many. But the demons I have met have all been very kind. I don't understand why they were banished from Konoha."

Iruka shrugged and finished off his tea. He paid for the tea and then they left contently engaged in conversation...

~Meanwhile~

Sasuke smirked to himself a little before he removed his hood. A silver haired man came up to the table and took a seat.

"Kakashi have the plans been finalized yet?"

"Patience is a virtue my king. But to give you a rough estimate of time, I would say we'll be ready in two days."

"My presence here started to make ripples, people notice that I'm not a Sand Panther. Also the egg bearer has seen me standing outside the window of the palace. I'm becoming more and more suspicious by the moment."

"Two days won't kill you, Sasuke, and try to lighten up. Might as well enjoy your stay here." Kakashi said getting up from the table. He waved his goodbye to Sasuke, who still sat there, contemplating his next move...

~Back at the Castle~

Naruto headed for the nursery and found Neji sitting on the ground, tapping on the baby's shell. The boy didn't have the heart to interrupt such a precious moment. He could easily check on the baby in the morning. He entered his room and flopped onto the bed. He let out a large sigh before rolling onto his back. The ceiling was a dark blue, like the night sky and for some reason that comforted him. His eyes lids became droopy and then he just shut them...


	2. Chapter 2

Rye: HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting of Fate

The sun blazed brightly the next morning. Naruto stretched before getting out of bed. He made his to the nursery, but on the way, he stumbled into Iruka, who was heading down for breakfast. The blonde decided food sounded nice.

He sat down at a table with Iruka and some of the other guards. The royal family and the help ate in separate places. He didn't really talk while he ate, instead he listened to the guards.

"They say his execution is today, that rat thief! I still can't believe he tried to steal the egg and its bearer!" One of them said.

"Oh I agree, that was the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever seen. Its obvious that the egg bearer was going to be given the utmost protection!" Added another.

"Too bad he wasn't staying with the harem when the thief struck, it would have been hilarious watching the girls tear him apart." All the guards laughed.

Iruka and Naruto got up to leave. He apologized to Naruto if he the guards had offended him. But the blonde shook his head and smiled.

Naruto finally made it too the nursery. He took the egg of its pillow and held it. It twitched with joy as the blonde's warmth touched its shell. The baby was becoming more and more impatient by the second. He smiled at the shell, running his fingers over it. It was too bad that the shell had to be broken. It was so beautiful. Gaara came up behind Naruto putting his hands on the shell. The blonde jumped, making the egg slip slightly from his grip.

"I didn't mean to scare you..." Gaara said with a slightly apologetic look on his face. The blonde let out a sigh of relief before placing the egg on its pillow.

"Its not that you scared me so much as the fact that if I had dropped the egg now the baby inside would have died. Dragons are extremely sensitive and if they are disrupted at all during their egg faze, its not pretty."

"I will be much more careful now...I don't want this baby to get hurt." Naruto smiled a little at that. Gaara really did care. He felt better knowing the dragon's owner would care for him like it was his own child.

After his little encounter with the king, Naruto decided he needed a walk to clear his head. He went to his room and changed out of his priest robes. He put on the clothes that had been brought to him, feeling like he'd blend in more. He hoped that during this walk there would be no mishaps, such as getting lost. He was pretty sure he wouldn't, but just in case he dropped a smelly powder on the trail he was taking that would never loose its smell. But what he hadn't been counting on was that Suna was a very windy place.

When he tried to return to the palace he ended up following the scent trail into the deeper part of the village. After about a hour of wandering around, he admitted to himself that he was lost.

"You look very lost." Someone said. Naruto turned. It was that hooded man from the tea shop. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and let out a slight laugh.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Shall I help you?"

Naruto nodded and told the man about where he was headed. The man led him in the opposite direction he was originally heading. He felt like a complete idiot. They walked around for awhile and noticed that a lot of the villagers headed the same direction they were.

"The execution is today and finally everyone will see what real punishment will look like." A man said to his son, who sat atop his shoulders. Naruto shuddered a little, bringing a child to such a thing.

The man pulled Naruto closer to his body and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. The blonde looked over at his companion. He removed his hood. The first thing he saw were red eyes with black commas. Then it was his skin, pale as the moon. Raven black hair finished the sight. A slight smirk played on the man's lips.

"Stay close, you could get lost in this crowd." He said. Naruto felt himself relaxing into the touch, almost trusting him completely, even though he still had not learned his name.

They stayed in the middle of the crowd, almost following it, but then Naruto realized that they were headed to the same place. The palace came clearly into sight, but then so were the gallows. The thief was being held, since both his legs had been cut off, as well as his arms. They hadn't spared his face either, it was red, but since he was still so far away he could not tell what else they had taken. The man grabbed his face and pulled it away from the gallows.

"Such a pure soul like yourself mustn't look..." He said, holding Naruto's head to the side. It was almost like he was forcing the blonde to look at him. He could still hear it all though; the roar of the crowd, the sound of the body fall through the hole...the rope swinging in the breeze.

He almost wanted to thank the man for saving his eyes. The sounds were painful enough. The man led him up the stairs of the palace before a guard stopped him. He turned to leave when Naruto grabbed the man's cloak pulling him back.

"Shouldn't I know the name of my rescuer? My name is Naruto, by the way." The man just smiled at that.

"Three times. When we meet for the third time I will tell you my name. But I do think I will leave you with something."

He pulled Naruto to his body. Their lips met softly as the blonde's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the unexpected gesture. Naruto's head started to swim and his lips tingled at the new experience. He moaned ever so softly when there was the slightest swipe against his bottom lip. There was no tongue but it was mind-blowing none the less. He didn't want the man to pull back, but he did. The man blew a kiss before he descended down the stairs. Iruka came just as the mysterious man was out of his sight. The way he phrased his last sentence almost made it sound like a promise.

"Naruto, why are you touching your lips like that?" Iruka asked. The blonde let a goofy smile grace his features before he walked past Iruka so he could go to the nursery.

The rest of Naruto's day went by like a flash. He didn't even remember getting undressed, washing, or even getting into his bed. He laid his head against his pillow and smiled again. He pressed his fingers to his lips. If only he had learned that man's name...

~Next day~

The next morning also went like a flash. He spent the entire day preparing for the arrival of the baby. Gaara was excited, he was on pins and needles. And so was the rest of his family. Even Iruka seemed excited, even though the baby wasn't for him.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat contently. Today was the day, the day he was getting his baby dragon. Kakashi stood faithfully at his king's side. The demon rose from his throne and looked over his thieves.

"My loyal thieves today you will embark on a great mission: You will raid the King's palace and steal the baby dragon that resides there. Also you must find and kidnap the priest, the keeper of the dragon. He is needed for the raising of the baby. Now go make me proud." Sasuke said. All of his thieves bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

~Later that Night~

Naruto yawned as he laid in his bed. The baby hadn't hatched like he had planned. Perhaps he was just a little shy or a late bloomer. But he knew if the baby hatched while he was in his room he would know it. His eyes drooped, but he fought to keep them open. But when Iruka burst through his door; he didn't have to fight the feeling anymore.

"Naruto, you need to stay in your room right now." The blonde raised an eyebrow at his friend. "There are powerful thieves in the castle and they're after the egg and yo-"

Naruto had pushed Iruka out of the way of the door. He was running down the hallway to the nursery.

'Please still be there, please.' He thought as a solitary tear dripped down his face. He ran into the nursery and saw the egg still sitting on its pillow. Relief flooded Naruto and he let out a sigh. He went over and picked up the egg, cradling it in his arms.

"Well, well, looks like the little priest has led us straight to our prize. He's quite the pretty one, isn't he? Grab him and I'll get the egg." The thieves walked in slowly. Naruto backed up, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and them.

"Don't you lay a hand on him." Iruka said rushing into the room, spear drawn. He placed it against the larger thieves neck, making sure to walk around so he could stand in front of Naruto, who was shaking in fear. The thieves both laughed before the larger one snapped the spear in half. Both of the other men blinked.

Naruto remembered the smelly powder in his pocket. He threw it at the thieves, who cringed in pain as their eyes were covered in it. They let out cries of anguish as they rubbed their eyes trying to rid them of the powder. The blonde grabbed Iruka by the arm and pulled him as they ran to the window. He kicked it open, a few of the glass panes shattered upon impact.

They looked over the balcony and Iruka picked Naruto up bridal style before jumping. He landed on his feet like a cat. They looked up to see the thieves standing there. They ran back into the room, daring not to try that stunt. Naruto check the egg by tapping on it. He received a frantic tap back and he tried his best to soothe the baby, but the problem was he wasn't calm himself.

"Naruto, we may have a slight problem." Iruka said, turning away from the priest.

"Why?" He turned to face the direction his companion was and saw that they had jumped into the middle of a group of thieves.

One of them reached out to grabbed Naruto, but received a well deserved kick to the jaw. The blonde hid behind Iruka, who was trying his hardest to fight off everyone. He could hear the bones splitting, the blood falling, and the gurgling of crushed windpipes. Naruto actually shut his eyes. He couldn't look at something so...sinister. Iruka huffed as he stared down at all of his defeated enemies. The blonde opened his eyes again when he didn't hear anymore sounds.

"I think we're safe now." He said still panting a little. The original two thieves started to clap slowly.

"Now _that_ was impressive. I do believe the second-in-command would love to have you as part of his harem. He loves it when they have a good fight in them." One of them said. Naruto knew Iruka didn't have the energy to fight off another two thieves and back up was no where to be found.

"Naruto, please run. I'll die before I let them get you or the egg." The blonde nodded before he took off.

"Go get the priest if we fail now the King will have our heads." One of the thieves took off running after Naruto. Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to stop him so he let that one pass. The other one stared him straight in the eye.

"You look so very tired, why don't you go to sleep?"

"Sleep?" Iruka asked. His vision started to blur and his mind became muddled.

"Yes sleep and have many pleasant dreams." He fell onto the ground and the thief smirked throwing the man over his shoulder. Kakashi would be pleased with him...

Meanwhile, Naruto could almost feel the thief's breath on the back of his neck. He was running much faster than the blonde ever could. He turned a corner sharply, trying to loose him, but he kept on his trail. The blonde thought about diving into the river next to the palace, but he feared the currents would smash him and the egg against the rocks. Naruto looked behind him and saw no one, he stopped. He smiled and turned again. The thief was standing in front of him, he tried to pull the egg out of Naruto's hands, but the blonde bit his arm.

"Why you little shit!" The thief growled punching him in the face. He had never been hit so hard before in his life. As he fell to the ground, the egg fell too. The last thing he saw was the egg hitting the unforgiving earth and the long crack that ran up the side of the shell...

~Hours Later~

Naruto woke when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shot up immediately into Iruka's arms. He sobbed into his friend's chest, letting out a string of mumbled sentences. Iruka, being new to the whole comforting thing, awkwardly placed his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"Um there, there. Also could you repeat that last part?"

"The egg...I broke...the...egg! It's shell...crack...baby dead." Naruto let out in choked sobs. Iruka's eyes widened and pulled the blonde closer.

"It's okay. I bet you the egg is with those thieves, they can use magic so it could have been an illusion to try to break your spirit."

The door burst open to reveal a gray haired man, whose face was mostly covered. He had two different eyes; the red one had a scar running through it. Iruka tried not to stare at the scar, but found himself not staring at the scar but examining the face as a whole. He couldn't deny that the mysteriousness made him more attractive.

"If you come without a fight, I won't hurt you." The man said.

Iruka pulled Naruto to his feet. They walked out of the dimly room into a well lit one. A man with a hood covering his face sat at a table. He had his right leg resting on his left and his hands were folded together, like he was observing the two. Iruka swallowed hard.

"Tie the blonde to my horse. Kakashi; do what you see fit with the other one." The man said getting up from his chair. Naruto could feel himself being pulled from Iruka and he began to struggle.

"WHERE IS THE EGG?" He screamed. The man in the hood turned back around to face him. He brought a hand to his face, like he was thinking.

"I ate it." He replied. Naruto's eyes widened before fresh tears burst from his eyes. The man came back to his prize and wiped the tears away with his thumb. When he was finished he brought his hand to his mouth and licked them off. He let out a dark chuckle before Naruto fell limp again.

Sasuke smirked as his men carefully put his prize onto his horse. His other prize, the egg was secured in a saddle bag. He looked to his second-in-command, who was ducking and dodging the servant's every attack. The man was very strong and fought very well, but Kakashi must have gotten tired of this little dance. He dodged the last punch, grabbed the servant and was carrying him, bound and gagged, over to his own horse. The other thieves, who were not killed in the raid or caught mounted their horses and road off behind their leaders...

~Back in Suna~

Gaara was furious, ever since Naruto and the egg arrived he had tripled the security of the palace and the city. Everyone went through a costumes check; so how on Earth did a group of thieves get into his city and even worse into his palace!

"Gaara, I know you are upset, but please, calm down..." Neji said from his place on a medical cot.

He had tried to protect his children while they ran for the chapels, but one of the thieves had landed a lucky hit on his side. Right now the priestess, his cousin, was treating his side as Gaara continued to pace. He sent the servants and guards to search the palace for his children and Naruto.

"Daddy!" He turned and was bowled over by his daughter, Temari. She had her grandmother's hair and eyes while her brother had his mother's hair and their grandfathers eyes.

"Temari, what's wrong?" He asked her seeing that she was in a hysterical fit at the moment.

"Naruto-san was kidnapped and-and the baby dragon smashed on the floor!" She sobbed. Gaara's eyes shot wide as everything clicked in his mind. The thieves were after the egg and Naruto! But since the egg was smashed in the raid, what was the point of taking Naruto?

"Dad! There's a group of thieves below the nursery balcony! They looked like they got beaten up by a wild animal! But a few are still alive." His son said, looking in disgust at the thieves he ordered the guards to bring into the room.

"This one said something about a second-in-command wanting the one who killed the others as well as bring Naruto-san to their king."

Neji held a hand up to his cousin and she pulled him into a sitting position before he stood, a hand pressed firmly on his wound he grabbed the thief his son indicated and he pulled him so close his breath was fanning his face.

"What was it you came for, speak the truth or you will learn that in my clan, a liar and a thief meet unfortunate ends." Neji growled out, his white eyes bleeding red with his anger.

"Our job was to get in, take the egg and get out. The others were sent to get the priest. Though the one who took him is dead anyway for hitting the child."

Gaara got up, sending his children and their aunt out of the room as he nodded to the guards. Neji didn't even flinch when blood splashed over his face and clothes.

"I want the egg found and prepared for burial. And I want Naruto-kun brought back safely, Gaara... We can't send him back to Fire with the news that the egg was smashed, Danzo may order another genocide..." Neji said, his eyes downcast watching the blood pool around his feet before he looked at his mate.

"As you wish, my love..." Gaara said, ordering the guards to search every inch of the palace and city for the thieves, Naruto and the egg...

~Back with Naruto~

Naruto groaned, his head hurt and he was bouncing around too much. He opened his eyes slowly before they shot wide and he tried to get up, but something pushed him back down. He tried this several times before a voice over him laughed and yanked him to sit side saddle and leaning into them.

"Finally awake, my little priest?"

"I am not little! Nor am I yours! Let me go!" He cried wriggling, but the man held him firmly, his hand dangerously close to his privates. "Move your hand!"

"No."

He jabbed his elbow back causing him to pull on the reigns, stopping the horse. Naruto tried to get away. but he held firm.

"My King, are you alright!" Kakashi called as he pulled up along side him with an equally vicious Iruka.

"I'm fine... the priest is a bit more violent than I thought."

Naruto glared at the man and tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he grabbed the back of his neck and put pressure on one of his pressure points, stopping his struggling and making him whimper in pain.

"Settle down. I don't want to drop you... And you, servant, I suggest you behave as well, I can easily snap this child's neck." he warned and instantly Iruka fell limp, glaring at him from his place in Kakashi's lap.

"Why'd you do that for? I was having fun with him moving about my lap!"

"PERVERT!" Iruka shrieked as he laughed at him and then took off as the king kicked his horse and was off as well.

Naruto, for the most part held still on the horse, but still every now and again tried to get free. The sun was rising and he was forced to bury his face into his captor's chest to protect his eyes. He jerked awake, not realizing he had fallen asleep and looked about the dark place they were in, there was no way he slept the day way! Just as he had thought this, brilliant light filled his eyes before he could see a vast valley surrounded by mountains.

"Oh my, so pretty..."

"Thank you, my people and I enjoy a lovely forest. Much like the one back in Fire..."

Naruto looked up at him, but he kicked the horse into another run down a wide mountain path, from rock and snow to rock and trees to forest and then open fields, the horses of the thieves traveled fast and hurried along the paths until reaching large stone walls and huge wooden doors with an uchiwa carved into the wood. The doors opened and the horse slowed to a trot as the people inside the gates cheered and bowed. He could hear woman screaming names, but the one that caught his attention was when a large gathering of women stood before them and screamed:

"Welcome home, Sasuke-sama!"

He heard the rider behind him snort and watched him wave them off as they split to let him pass. Naruto watched as these people welcomed these thieves as if they were war heroes returning home. He had no idea how right he was.

They arrived in front of another set of stone walls, these were thicker and a bit taller than the first set and a grand palace rested someways behind it. The metal doors opened and they road in. Naruto noticed that the other thieves either turned off and headed back to the city as others went down other paths from the main one leading to the castle. Once in front a man with white hair and light gray eyes took the reigns and steadied the horse.

"Thanks, Suigetsu... Sorry I couldn't bring you with me this time."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke... Eh? Is that-?"

"Danzo's most prized possession? Yep. Dragon tamers are hard to come by since he wiped out most of them during the war. This one's going to be my queen. Is Aniki up?"

"Yes, the doctors took care of him, I came out to greet you since he couldn't... I see that Kakashi's missing again."

"Found himself another piece for his harem."

"Heh, a firm follower of the old traditions."

"If it means survival of the clan he'll fuck as many people as he can to bear his children, breeder demons are horny as hell you know- Unh!"

"Let go, you beast! Let me go! I have to save Iruka!"

"How, little priest? You couldn't even save the egg you were to protect."

Naruto glared at him, his blue eyes darkening as he shoved his hands at his chest a burst of light sending him flying off. Naruto smirked at him, but that was short lived when he was pulled from the horse by the king of thieves.

"Smart move, Suigetsu! Next time let him hit me." He called as he carried the small priest into his palace, the saddle bag slung over his shoulder. The blonde struggled in the King's arms the entire way.

"Let me go!" Naruto screamed.

The man calmly walked into the palace as he screamed and scratched. Servants stared nervously at the pair. If the blonde were a demon, the king might have already been murdered. When he reached a second flight of stairs Naruto had given up on struggling since it had gotten him nowhere, but closer to the king. Naruto thought back to poor Iruka and the fire was renewed in his belly.

"LET ME G-" He was cut off by being dropped onto a very large bed. Panic ricocheted through his chest as the king cuffed his wrists, pinning him. Naruto's eyes began to water with fear.

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"My name is Sasuke, this is our third meeting after all. I hadn't expected that you were the egg bearer, well it just makes things easier." Naruto's eyes widened, it was that man who had kissed him.

The king pulled off his hood while he leaned in and connected his lips to the blonde's neck making him whimper. That only fueled him to go further. He ran his hands up and down the blonde's body, trying to make him moan. Sasuke removed the priest's undergarments, meeting with a great deal of struggle.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, eyes blurry with held in tears. Sasuke's eyes flashed with lust, but then he shrugged.

"You are my bride-to-be, which entitles me to that perfect body of yours...perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself, you must want to wait until our wedding night. I respect that decision."

"WHAT? I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!" Naruto continued to struggle against his bindings. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's face, smirking as he whimpered in pain.

"Know this, you will be mine, no matter how much you struggle or scream or deny that you feel what I do. You humans may not fall in love as fast as we demons do, but as soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew that I would do anything to have you."

Sasuke let go of his face and exited the room. The blonde looked down and then back up. The room was well furnished and the bed was very comfortable. Naruto laid back and rested his head on the soft pillows. He wanted to cry out his frustration, but felt that it would only be temporary relief...


	3. Chapter 3

Rye: HERE'S CHAPTER THREE!

* * *

Chapter Three: Compromise

Iruka sat exhausted on Kakashi's lap. He was still buried deeply in the man, savoring his tightness. He licked his lover's shoulder, loving how Iruka shuddered with pleasure. The others in the harem stared jealously at their master's new lover and how he treated him with such gentleness. He panted into Kakashi's shoulder as he thrusted deeply. His nails grated down the demon's back, showing the bliss he was in. Every thrust was accompanied by a throaty moan. Kakashi smirked.

"You may hate me, but you love the pleasure I give, don't you? That tight hole of yours is just swallowing me up." Kakashi whispered as he thrust a little harder.

Iruka moaned and shut his eyes tightly as he came once again. Sleep was beginning to rampage in his body. Kakashi could see the exhaustion in his eyes and quickened his pace. He didn't want Iruka to be asleep while he pleased him, where was the fun in that?

He thrusted more and more erratically as he neared his climax. His lover would clench on occasion, tempting his orgasm. Kakashi dug his nails into Iruka's hips as he came harshly into the tight heat. He picked up his lover and brought him into a separate room for him to sleep. Kakashi kissed his forehead before he left. The girls and other men of the harem pouted at their master.

"Are we not enough for you, master?" One asked crawling over to him. The demon smirked at his harem, they all looked quite neglected.

"Come and we shall all share in the splendors of each others bodies." They all merged together in a mass. Kissing and heavy petting continued way into the night and well into the next morning...

Naruto opened his eyes and felt much more air than he usually did. He looked down and remembered that Sasuke hadn't put his underwear back on. He blushed and tried to close his legs, even though no one else was in the room. He sighed and let his legs fall apart, why should he even bother? Just as he thought everything was safe Iruka busted into the room, getting a good eye full of Naruto. The blonde blushed as his friend completely stiffened.

Kakashi walked into the room grabbing Iruka and hauling him back out the door. He was much easier to move when he was in shock. Naruto blushed even redder when Sasuke walked into the room. He smirked as the blonde closed his legs. He was hiding something behind his back as he walked into the room, making sure he stood in front of Naruto.

"I have a present for you." The king said. "Close your eyes."

"If its your penis, I don't want it." He replied looking away. Sasuke brought his attention forward when something squeaked. In his arms Sasuke held the baby dragon. Naruto's eyes brightened instantly. The baby flew out of Sasuke's arms and it cuddled up to him, knowing that the blonde was his mommy.

"Aw our baby is happy now, he was missing his mommy." Naruto looked at Sasuke, who sat down on the bed.

"I thought you ate it..."

"It's called lying, you should try it some time." The king said getting closer to the blonde. He turned his head letting Sasuke have access to his neck and nothing more. "I believe we should be married tomorrow."

"What's the rush? I can't exactly leave you." Naruto retorted as Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed. The blonde struggled and the baby sensing that his mommy was uncomfortable bit Sasuke's ass. The king's eyes widened immediately in pain. He turned to grab the baby, but found it hiding behind Naruto's back.

"Aw our baby doesn't approve of your advances and neither do I."

"Make no mistake, we may not be married now, but when we are, you are not allowed to fight me. You will preform a few nightly tasks for me...I'll corrupt that body of yours until all those years of living clean are completely erased."

Naruto blushed at Sasuke, who was beginning to go into deep details about how he would be corrupting his very soul.

"PERVERT! DON'T SAY SUCH DIRTY THINGS IN FRONT OF THE BABY!" The blonde yelled kicking Sasuke off the bed.

The king frowned and took the baby in his arms. He left the room and slammed the door. Naruto's expression changed from anger to sadness. He hadn't meant to make Sasuke angry with him, but he'd be damned if he would let him talk like that to him in front of the baby.

Naruto didn't know how long he laid there, his hands and feet still bound. He had curled up his legs to cover his modesty, but his thoughts were anywhere, but his chastity right now.

'What's he planning? I hope he doesn't hurt the baby...' He sighed, but jumped when there was a knock on the doors and then a group of girls came in. They bowed their heads and moved over to him.

He squeaked and blushed when they cut him loose and took off his clothes. He tried to cover himself, but they were strong and held him open as they set to work bathing him and measuring him. He cried out and begged them to let him cover himself, but they shook their heads and giggling about how shy their king's bride was.

"Girls!" They all jumped at the shout and looked over to a tall woman dressed in white with jewels and accessories of a priestess. "Such shameless acts! He's a priest, let him protect his modesty!" she ordered.

They released him and he cover his privates as best he could, blushing brightly as they quickly and gently cleaned him, before drying him off and putting a light blue robe about his body.

After tying it closed, they hurried out the room as the woman closed the doors behind them and then turned to the trembling boy. She had pale blonde hair and honey golden-brown eyes, a purple jewel was embedded in the center of her forehead and she had a rather large bust. She walked up to him and circled him before taking his hand and making him sit on the bed.

"Relax, child. I will not hurt you, but if you wish to survive here, do not anger the king. Though it is understandable, Danzo's lies about demons frighten even a new born." She said as she checked him over. She then had him lay back as her hands glowed green.

"Wh-what are you doing!" He squeaked attempting to get up, but she was super strong and held him in place with only a finger as her hand moved over his body.

"Looking for injuries. I know his majesty can be a bit rough, but he does cherish delicate things and you are by far the most delicate thing I've ever seen." She said before smiling. "No injuries, and I must say you are well developed for a spoiled little priest, not an inch of fat!"

He blushed and she pulled him into a sitting position before the doors to the room burst open for what seemed like the hundredth time to Naruto, and Iruka ran in and slammed the doors shut, locking them as he ran over to Naruto and put something in his arms before turning and glaring at the woman.

"Witch! What have you done to him!"

"I am not a witch, you insolent brat! I am the High Priestess, Tsunade! And I did nothing, but make sure that he had not been injured, his majesty already dealt with the fool who struck him!" She yelled back.

Naruto ignored them as he looked at the baby dragon in his arms, it was a lovely shade of midnight blue, the scales almost black, but flashed a rainbow of blues under the light. It's golden eyes were cloudy, still blind until its first week, but he frowned, the dragon's snout was rounded and smooth, meaning he was actually a she, but what made him frown was the pained whimpering coming from his little dragon.

"Iruka! What happened to her!" Naruto asked getting both of the arguing adults' attention.

"Some woman, a priestess, shot her with a crossbow. But almost after the baby was hit, their king fell over screaming in agony. The witch tried to kill the baby for cursing the king, but I took her before she could do anything."

Naruto gasped and stood up, cradling the baby in his arms. He ran to the door and unlocked it just as a group of guards came to the door. They glared at him for a moment, but bowed when Kakashi came up.

"My lady; my lord, come quickly. His majesty's been injured." Naruto nodded and Iruka gaped at him in awe, but Naruto made a motion for him to follow.

They walked to the medical wing and walked into the room, Sasuke was being held to the bed by a few guards, but his screams of pain were loud, causing the baby dragon to wail along with him.

Naruto hurried to his bed side, gently pushing passed the guards. He set the baby down and pressed his hand to Sasuke's forehead, almost instantly he fell limp, gasping for air as he forced his eyes to open and look at Naruto.

"You are bound to the dragon... she was not meant for you..." Naruto said softly. Sasuke forced a smirk to his face and laughed.

"You have... no idea what that dragon meant... Naive, child... ARGH!"

"Breathe, breathe... You are feeling the pain from the dragon right now... I'm going to treat the baby first to lessen the pain, and then I will treat you-?"

"You will do no such thing, human! How dare you touch, his majesty!" Yelled a pink haired woman. When the baby hissed at her, her scales bristled and glossed over with a flash of blue, her tail spikes rattling like a rattle snake's tail, she was a small medieval dragon, but still dangerous.

"Be silent, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled at her.

"But, Tsunade-sama, that little beast and that human-!"

"Do not... speak that way... of my bride... Sakura..." Sasuke growled clutching his injured shoulder as he sat up.

"Please do not insult me. I have raised more dragons than you've raised herbs." Naruto said as his hands began to glow a pale gold and he touched the injure dragon's head moving down her body until he found her cut shoulder and nipped wing.

He cooed as she crooned back, purring as he rubbed the spot be tween her two horns. She was a big as a water melon, but not as heavy. Once he was done, she flapped her wings and lifted her body into the air. She made circles over Naruto's head trilling gleefully before flying over to Iruka and landing in his arms. Kakashi chuckled as she nuzzled his chest looking expectantly at him.

"Little one, wait. Let me treat your...master before you eat..." She whined and laid her head down, as Iruka stifled a laugh. Naruto turned to Sasuke, who smirked at him, though it was twisted in pain.

"Hold still..." Naruto said as his hands glowed gold again and he healed the king, never once looking to meet his eyes as he stared at the small priest with lustful and loving eyes. He was not lying when he said demons fell in love quickly, he could tell this gentle child was the one for him.

"May I please have a moment alone with my king?" Naruto asked and Sasuke's eyes lightened up a little.

Everyone bowed as they exited the room, except Sakura, who had to be dragged out by Kakashi. The king brought his head forward expecting a kiss or something of that nature, but he was greeted with a hand tightly gripping his injury. Then there were hands on both his shoulders.

"HOW DARE YOU INJURE OUR BABY! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Naruto screamed shaking his king. Sasuke let his bride shake him, knowing that he was very frustrated with him. The little priest stopped after a few minutes and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Do you really think I would let the baby be hurt intentionally? I was just teaching her how to fly when Sakura screamed about something and shot the baby. And the next thing I knew was that I was screaming in pain as the baby fell back to the ground." Sasuke explained as he pulled Naruto closer. Their lips met and the priest didn't fight his king for once. Sasuke deepened the kiss by pinning Naruto underneath him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Sasuke looked up wanting very much to kill the person, who was stopping his progress with his bride-to-be. He saw it was his older brother and got off Naruto completely.

"Aniki! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your wedding night?" Naruto blushed and laughed a little as Sasuke was embarrassed by his brother. "Besides I heard you had an accident and your bride-to-be was taking care of it. I found it to be the perfect opportunity to meet him."

Naruto got off the bed and walked over to Sasuke's brother. He bowed his head before speaking.

"My name is Naruto and its very nice to meet you." The priest said. He was pulled closer to the man and was held there.

"I'm Itachi and I bet it is." He said with a smirk. Sasuke pulled his bride away, glaring at his brother. "Don't get all defensive, I was just playing."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke protectively pulled him into his chest. He nuzzled him and purred a little when the priest didn't fight back. Itachi felt kind of awkward as he watched the couple become intimate.

"So when's the wedding?" Both of them stiffened. They looked at each other as if trying to mentally fight about the date. Sasuke, of course, wanted the wedding sooner than later. He put his hand over Naruto's mouth before he answered. It was like insurance.

"We're getting married tomorrow." He heard Naruto screaming against his hand and his brother just rolled his eyes at them.

When Itachi left the room he removed his hand. Naruto glared at Sasuke. He was about to storm out the room when he was pulled back by the king. He looked into Naruto's eyes and waited for him to speak.

"We can't get married tomorrow! Nothing has been put together and I'm not in love with you." Naruto said, a bit a fear showing in his eyes. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and made him look the king in the eye.

"You have the rest of your life to fall in love with me. Besides, our baby will be considered illegitimate until we wed!"

"Don't you guilt me with the baby! You do want me to love you before we wed, don't you? I mean it would be much more meaningful if I..."

"Fine. I'll put off the wedding until you love me! You are so difficult." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Naruto hugged the king, but quickly removed himself. He blushed a little as Sasuke pulled him back. He kissed the top of his head and forehead. He tried to travel lower, but Naruto pushed him away.

"We must wait to be intimate! Just like we should." Naruto said with a smile. He walked out of the room with Sasuke following. He should have ignored his bride's wishes...

Itachi was sitting on his balcony with a few nurses tending to him, he had a bad heart and was constantly ill because of this. He was watching Sasuke in the training grounds as he practiced his skills and was growling in frustration.

"Is something wrong with my brother?"

"His majesty's canceled the wedding; in hopes that the young lord will fall in love with him... He canceled because the young lord asked him to, to give him time to fall in love with him."

"Really?" he looked intrigued as he looked to the other side of the training field where the small blonde was sitting on a bench, teaching the baby dragon something. It was interesting to watch. "I see... well this may provide to be entertaining." the nurses giggled and helped him back into his room...


	4. Chapter 4

Hitoko: HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!

* * *

Chapter Four: Evil knows no bounds

Danzo was walking in the dragon nursery when one of his spies appeared beside him.

"Your majesty, his holiness was kidnapped and the dragon egg was destroyed... we believe it was the work of the Uchihas..." the spy said.

"WHAT! Those bastards... What of the King of Suna, Gaara?"

"He left to find his holiness, but failed to send a letter regarding the missing priest... Also demons infest his city." Danzo growled, he thought he sent an example to the others, demons were a disease infesting their world! Only the ones that could be trained should remain!

"Prepare the army, we'll attack Suna and kill every demon living there and then from there we'll search every inch of the desert and beyond for Naruto... I should've married that boy when I had the chance..." He growled and waved off his spy. As he walked out to prepare for war. "I will mount those infernal Uchihas' heads on my wall. And then I will take that boy to my bed whether he consents or not." He laughed darkly never once noticing the golden sets of eyes glaring at him.

Once the garden was clear, Lily, One of the first dragons Naruto raised gathered her other hatchlings and her mate before they snuck out the back window, they had to hurry and save their kind mother...

Gaara stood in his room, tying the laces of his body suit closed. Neji was laying in bed, still recovering from his injury.

"Not one clue within the city, but there was talk of Uchiha Sasuke being here... If anyone knows about Naruto's disappearance it'd be him. All the thieves within in the Nations of Fire, Wind, and Water are under his reign... I hope that nothing bad happened."

"If I know Sasuke as well as I did back then, he's probably not going to give you Naruto back. Ever since him and his people were forced out of Konoha all those years ago, he's been holding a grudge against Danzo. And so have I... Killing innocent demons who've done nothing, but help for generations and forcing them out of the country is unforgivable. Not to mention the very family that Naruto comes from were also slain by Danzo."

"What! And Naruto willingly lives with him!"

"From the times I've spent talking with him, it seems that Naruto has no idea that it was Danzo who slayed his family, but a group of demons. Danzo's good at manipulating people."

Gaara growled and leaned over Neji and kissed him roughly, the sand panther purring as his mate growled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can... keep an eye on that horizon and at the first sign of danger abandon the city." Gaara said and Neji nodded. He hugged his kids and told them to be brave as well as to look out for their mother before he left with a handful of guards to head for the thieves hideout...

~With Naruto~

Sasuke sat in a tree close to where Naruto was with the baby or rather Phire. He was teaching her how to stand up and walk. She made many cute sounds and Naruto mimicked them almost perfectly. It was a lovely sight to watch. The blonde actually looked happy as the small dragon finally managed to stay balanced enough to walk to him.

He looked up to where he had Sakura and a few other grunts repairing the damage he caused to the training field with sick pleasure. She may be a priestess, but her attitude towards his bride was inexcusable. He'd refrain from killing, no point in making the boy fear him. However it was getting harder and harder each waking second to keep from throwing him down and taking him on the spot.

"Good girl, Phire!" She trilled happily and flapped her wings so she could fly up to Sasuke and sat herself in his lap. She looked at him expectantly.

"Very good, Sapphire. You did very good." He rubbed the spot behind her horns making her make a crooning sound that was a dragon's version of a purr. She peeped and jumped down into Naruto's arms before nuzzling his chest.

"Why does she do that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pet her head and laughed a bit.

"She's telling me she's hungry... But do you have cornmeal and butter milk?"

Sasuke jumped out of the tree, glad to see that Naruto was slowly, but surely getting use to him. He nodded and led them to the kitchen. Iruka had taken up residence there since the head cook refused to let Kakashi into the kitchen, not after he tried cooking for the first time and nearly killed everyone from it.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Do we have fresh cornmeal and buttermilk?"

"Aye... why do you ask-?" He froze seeing the young blonde boy dressed in white. He looked like a little angel and his eyes darkened in lust, but Sasuke's snarl snapped him out of it.

"My bride wishes to make a meal for the dragon." Said creature was rattling her tail and hissing. Sparks of blue fire crackling in the back of her throat.

"Ah, your-your bride! Ah, gomen; I did not mean to be rude nor did I mean any harm!" The man begged before running off to get the freshest milk and ground corn he had before setting them on the table for Naruto.

The small blonde nodded his thanks and set Phire down on the table where she sat up and lowered her head in a small delicate arch, from her long neck. They all watched as Naruto poured the milk into a small pot and set it on some burning coals, while he sifted the ground corn, smelling it. Then he put two handfuls into the milk and took a clean spoon from the rack and stirred it. Phire was trilling as he laughed and told her to be patient.

Once he saw the first few bubbles he removed the pot and poured the cream into a bowl and set it on the table.

"Phire, sit up and look at me." She did as told, opening her leathery wings to spread out to a full three feet across as her body sat on her hind legs, her tail curled about her feet and her front paws lightly digging into the wooden table as she she raised her long neck to it's full height and her small opal shaped head stared at Naruto.

"Good girl... raise one wing and then the other." She raised them as he had indicated and flapped both. "Alright, you may eat..."

She trilled and dove for the bowl, Naruto anticipating this put his hand up to steady the bowl as Phire ate her meal with gusto.

"Amazing..." The cook said watching as the small creature walked in circles around the bowl eating. Naruto laughed to himself, Lily and a few others did the same. But thinking about it now all he wanted was to go home.

Iruka sensing Naruto's change in attitude told him he'd keep an eye on Phire while he went and rested for a bit. He nodded and ducked out the room. Sasuke looked after him, but opted not to bother him. It would give Naruto time to think and consider what his situation really was. Sasuke was not letting him go, not now; not ever...

~Later~

Naruto hadn't realized how tired he was until he had woken up again. But when he sat up he saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked very troubled. Thinking something was wrong with the baby, he bolted up to sit next to the king. Sasuke looked over at his attentive bride and felt the slightest stab of guilt, but let it go. The blonde looked at him with concerned eyes, but Sasuke just kissed him gently on the lips, dispelling any bad thoughts.

"What's wrong? You seem troubled." Naruto asked putting a hand on his king's shoulder. Sasuke grasped his hand with his own. He pulled it to his lips and planted sweet kisses along his knuckles. He wouldn't tell his bride of what happened earlier...

~Earlier~

Sasuke had been walking along the rooms while his bride slept peacefully. Kakashi's door was open so he decided to have a chat with his best adviser. What he had not been expecting was that Kakashi managed to sneak into the kitchen, and out with Iruka. The brunette was sitting in his lap enjoying the pleasure that sparked through his veins. Sasuke's eyes widened with disgust, terror, and jealousy...mostly jealousy. He turned out of the doorway and looked back towards his bride's room.

It had been so long since Sasuke had gotten any action. He had grown tired of his harem as well as any random subjects who wanted him. He wanted a meaningful relationship, but the priest had made it hard. So very hard. If he was selfish enough he would have a funeral for the death of his sex life. Naruto would appreciate that.

Sasuke thought about the stages of grief. He concluded that he was past denial. Which meant he must be on the second stage, which was anger. And he was very angry. He couldn't believe Naruto wouldn't have sex with him. And Kakashi was just living it up with Iruka getting all the sex he wanted. The Uchiha snorted. Kakashi always got off lucky.

He sat at the bottom of the stairs and looked out into the nursery he had made for the baby. She was curled up in a ball and sleeping on a large pillow. Sasuke smiled. Their baby was happy. Why wasn't he? Sex can't be everything in a relationship. That's when Sasuke passed the anger stage and onto the next one, which was bargaining. Sasuke looked at the ceiling and found no pleading coming from his lips so he skipped that stage. Depression was next...

The king looked down at Sasuke Jr. He was so neglected.

"Why me?" Sasuke muttered. "WHY?"

The Uchiha was up on his feet at the bottom of the stairs, his arms were flailing in the air at some imaginary force. All the servants, who were passing through, looked at him questioningly. Sasuke stopped moving his arms and put them at his sides. Slowly, everyone started to get back to work. Sasuke sat back down. So depression and bargaining came together in a display of embarrassment.

In all the thoughts about his sex life, Sasuke didn't notice his brother had taken a seat next to him. When the younger Uchiha looked over, he jumped out of his skin.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, dear brother." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back on the stairs.

"Well you sure do move like one."

"Come tell your big brother what is troubling you." He said pulling Sasuke closer to him. The younger Uchiha felt a bit cramped, but stayed close anyway.

"Well...besides the whole my bride won't marry me thing, I really want to have sex with him. Like a lot more than I've ever wanted to have sex with anybody."

"That's natural Sasu-" Itachi was cut off by Sasuke, who put much more emphasis on his words.

"No, you don't understand. I _really_ want to have sex with him. I'm grieving about my sex life as we speak."

Itachi rolled his eyes and mussed up his brother's spikes, flattening them. Sasuke pouted as he pointed them again.

"The answer you seek is obvious...You're in love. And you must love him a lot since you haven't forced him to do anything with you. Aren't you sweet?"

Sasuke had returned to his feet then. He smiled at his brother, who continued to sit.

"You're so wise, I'm grateful to have you with me." The younger Uchiha said as he walked up the stairs. He walked past Kakashi's door, shutting it. He didn't want anyone else to see the love fest going on in there. He walked to his bride's room and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

His bride was sprawled out on the bed, messily. He sat on the side of the bed and Naruto moaned in his sleep, but then laughed as he turned to face Sasuke. There was a smile on his face and Sasuke got closer to his bride.

"Mmm, Sasuke..." He breathed and that's when Sasuke got the glimpse of hope. His bride was dreaming about him. That was the best sign he had gotten in a long time. He bent lower and took his bride's lips in a brief kiss...

~Back to the Present~

Sasuke folded his hands and put them in front of his face as Naruto got off the bed. He stretched and walked around the room. He had reached the final phase, acceptance.

"Well?" The king looked at his bride with confused eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"It's nothing. Itachi helped me earlier. My bride mustn't concern himself which such trivial matters." Sasuke said standing up. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He leaned his head to the side and kissed his neck gently. His bride's breath hitched slightly.

"So, what were you dreaming about? My name fell from your lips very sensually." The blonde flushed and moved away from his king.

"PERVERT! IT WASN'T EVEN LIKE THAT!" Naruto said as Sasuke pulled him back into his arms.

"Really? From the way your blushing and reacting it was like that." The king said licking his blonde's ear. Naruto wormed his way out of the Uchiha arm's and rubbed the saliva off his ear.

"DON'T LICK ME! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Sasuke pounced on his blonde. Naruto landed on his back and his king was looking up at him from between his legs. The priest went wide eyed as Sasuke stuck out his tongue and placed it close to Naruto's thigh. He took a long sultry lick and the blonde shuddered.

"Don't deny that you love it." Sasuke said. The priest pulled his leg back and kicked the king square in the face. It gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to get onto his feet and run out the door. Sasuke was right behind him though. He chased him down the stairs and into the nursery.

Naruto was cornered so Sasuke grabbed him and swung him around. The priest noted it wasn't out of anger and laughed at the playful gesture. The king laughed too and tickled his bride's side.

"STOP!" Naruto screamed as tears fell out of his eyes. "Sasuke, please!"

Sasuke stopped and turned Naruto's face towards him. Lust and other emotions covered his face. Naruto felt it then too. He got closer to Sasuke and for the first time took his king's lips. The Uchiha was surprised to say the least, but was even more surprised when the blonde opened his mouth slightly, letting the Uchiha in. Sasuke could tell this was his big moment. The only time Naruto would let him kiss him so openly. He slipped his tongue inside and explored the moist cavern, tasting all of him. Naruto moaned slightly, fueling Sasuke to do more.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important." Kakashi said as he walked into the nursery.

Naruto pulled himself away from Sasuke and the king instantly felt the need to kill. He had gotten so far. It was like teasing a fat kid with cake. Sasuke stood behind his bride and mouthed hate speech at his adviser. He used gestures to simulate his death. Naruto looked behind him at Sasuke, who was examining his nails. But as soon as the blonde looked away, Sasuke continued with his childish display of anger.

"Um...Sasuke I have extremely important news regarding _him_." Kakashi said adding even more emphasis by moving while he said the word. Sasuke perked up right away and walked over to Kakashi. The blonde looked at them in confusion.

"Naruto, take care of our baby for a while. I have very important matters to attend to." Sasuke said blowing his blonde a kiss. Naruto stood there, still very confused, but shrugged it off as soon as Phire walked off of her pillow to her mommy...

~With Sasuke and Kakashi~

Kakashi and Sasuke entered a room where Itachi had been waiting for them. The younger Uchiha took a seat next to his brother.

"So it has been confirmed that Danzo knows about your bride's disappearance." Itachi said. "He's going to come for him eventually. But from what the sources have said, he's going to use the King of Suna to get Naruto back. But while he's gone, he's going to purge all the demons from Suna. What do you plan to do?"

Sasuke hid his face under his bangs and stared at the wall.

"There's nothing to do, but wait."

Kakashi and Itachi looked at one another briefly before Kakashi braved the waters and said:

"What if Naruto-kun hears about this and wants to return to Konoha?"

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened and he snarled darkly, Itachi sighed and pulled his brother into his lap and held him there as he muttered death threats.

"Stop being stubborn Sasuke... Remember you brought him here by force, naturally he'd want to go home, but if he does...Lord knows what Danzo will do to him, that man was never stable to begin with. Father had sensed this and tried his best to keep our people from revolting and fueling his fire, but in the end Danzo still tried to wipe us out. He took all of the Uchiha clan minus us and he took all of the Uzumaki clan minus Naruto-kun. We have to prepare for a battle and if and when Gaara-san arrives we'll speak. Or let him and Naruto-kun speak. Besides Sapphire was to be his originally and let's not forget that Neji is his mate and still our cousin. If they attack Suna the rest of our people will perish." Itachi said as he calmed down enough to think and make a decision.

"Kakashi, have the others prepare in secret for a battle. I want all the evacuation tunnels cleared and stalked with rations so when the fight does come, the women and children can escape... I'll tell Naruto..." He stood up, kissed his brother's cheek and left with Kakashi at his heels.

Itachi sighed as Suigetsu walked in and smiled bitterly.

"Will you make it this time, Itachi-sama?"

"I don't think I will... I'm too sick as is to even leave the palace, let alone fight... Whatever Danzo did to me is slowly killing me and using magic or transforming makes it move faster."

"A poison that kills only demons?" Suigetsu asked as he helped Itachi to his bathing area.

"Most likely... Sui, if I die, make sure Sasuke's safe and the baby and Naruto-kun. We did promise his parents after all."

"Your wish is my command..." Suigetsu said as he poured hot water over Itachi and began to wash him him, once he was naked and in the tub...


	5. Chapter 5

Hitoko: HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE!

* * *

Chapter Five: I will marry you

Gaara sighed, they were close to the the Thieves main city, he only hoped that he wasn't too late. He sent one of the scorpion demons back to Suna to inform Neji that they were fine as well as to get an up-date on things there.

"Sire!"

Gaara dove off his horse as a few thieves landed around him, calling out in high-pitched screams as another one dropped down and landed before Gaara. The guards didn't dare move because the lizard was faster than them and could kill their leader before they even took a step.

"Gaara of the Sand... we've been waiting for you. Forgive my scouts, we have strict orders that no one is allowed to pass unless it was you or Neji-hime."

"Hm, I see I'm expected... Well I must ask is this a trap?"

"No, his majesty told us to have Ibiki's unit escort you to the palace. Oh and I suggest you send a messenger to your queen and tell him Danzo plans on purging your city of demons." The man said, Gaara bolted off the floor as sand spiraled around him, but he didn't attack; it was a natural reaction when he got disturbing news.

"This is Lee, he's our faster thief, he can take the message if you wish."

"Yes, but I want to confirm this..." He nodded and let them through to the city...

Naruto and Phire sat in the gardens, Naruto was deep in thought as Phire sat in his lap, vigilant as a hawk.

'Danzo-sama knows I'm missing? He's also coming to look for me... but why am I not happy to go back to Konoha?'

Phire hissed and he looked at her as she hissed more, her tail rattling in warning. Naruto sat up and looked around the area before spotting Sasuke and... was that? It was! It was Gaara!

"…I want to keep him here. He's safer here than back in Suna..." He heard Sasuke say as they got within ear shot. Gaara just glared at him, as if trying to see if he was lying.

"Naruto... Gaara's here to see you..." Naruto stood up and Phire relaxed seeing as both her parents were calm with this stranger. When they got close she let out a happy trill and circled Gaara a few times.

"I see the baby made it."

"Yes, the moron who hit Naruto had dropped the egg, but luckily the baby had already clawed out the other side otherwise she wouldn't be here..." Sasuke said as she landed on his shoulder and made crooning sounds and he smiled at her.

"Yes, Sapphire that's Gaara-ji." Gaara said nothing amazed by the small dragon.

"Gaara-sama, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well originally to ask Sasuke for help saving you, but I see that he's the one who ordered your kidnapping... but now instead of burying him in sand, we have a bigger problem. Danzo knows that you are missing and is now gathering his army to head to Suna, but while he's looking for you; he intends to wipe out all the demons in Suna like he did in Konoha... The only ones that will survive this are the ones that can be trained or bred... Huh!"

They all looked up when they heard screeching, Naruto knew it and whistled three eerie notes that Phire trilled loudly. A large dragon landed on the ground her scales as dark as midnight and eyes as bright as the sun.

"Lily!" Naruto cried and hugged her breast as she crooned and Phire flew around her trilling happily as Sasuke and Gaara stared in awe of a fully grown Dragon. Another one landed this one was long and had a fiery mane of hair.

"Shun! Where's Abel and Belle?" As if on cue two dragons Phire's size popped up and ran around Naruto's feet.

"What's going on?"

"They were worried... huh? Shun stop- What!"

They all looked at him as the Chinese dragon shook it's head and slammed a clawed foot into the floor, a crystal forming and showing them what they, the dragons had seen before they came here to see him.

Sasuke and Gaara watched in horror as Naruto gasped, tears springing up in his eyes as they heard what Danzo had done and what he planned and then it showed what his army was doing when the dragons had flown over the desert a few days later. The smaller villages of Suna were raided, but no demons found, luckily at this time a year most demons went into hiding for mating season.

"Shit... Sasuke, Neji is your cousin and he has faith in you to protect Naruto, so I am also trusting you to do so. I'll send my people, children, and elderly here to you. You know this valley better than anyone, I can trust they will be safe as well as my own son and daughter."

"Hey, we're family that's what we're here for..."

"Gaara-sama, please take Abel with you. He's two years old and is very intelligent, he can be your eyes and ears over the city as well as a watch dog at night to keep an eye out for the army... Belle? You want to go too?" They both trilled and Gaara nodded as he took both babies, they purred and climbed onto his shoulders as he bowed again and left.

"Naruto go rest, you look tired..."

"Sasuke? If anything happens... please come to me before the fighting starts..." Naruto said kissing his cheek and running into the castle, Phire had the decency to cover her head with her wings as Lily and Shun found a nice grove of trees to laze under.

"He-He accepted..." Sasuke was stunned, just when he had accepted that he'd never get sex, Naruto bloody freaking accepted! He grinned despite himself and pretty much danced his way into the castle...

~With Naruto~

Naruto walked into his room and sat down on the bed. He didn't understand what had come over him. Maybe he did love Sasuke? Just as he laid down his king walked in. He sat down next to him, running his fingers through soft blonde hair.

"I know how you feel about making love before we're married so, we'll have the wedding now. Everyone is working light speed to get everything prepared for us." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly before letting him go.

Sasuke kissed his cheek and left the room, a few moments later a servant came to get Naruto, so he could get ready for his wedding.

Naruto was in a room with Tsunade and Sakura. Sakura was the priestess in charge of marriages. The blonde priest smirked as he was set in front of her. She gave him the once over and frowned. The king of the demons shouldn't marry such a plain human.

"Naruto-Sama, my king has chosen you to be his bride. He is deeply in love with you. Do you accept his advances towards you?" She asked him with a hard glare and a serious tone, making sure that he knew that if he agreed there was no backing out, ever.

"Yes; I wish very much to marry Sasuke. There is no one else that I love more." Naruto said with a beautiful smile.

Sakura nodded and gave Naruto her complete blessing for the marriage. Tsunade motioned for the blonde to follow her. She lead him to a door and knocked on it a couple times. It gave way to women dressed in white with veils over their faces. They all giggles when Naruto joined them.

"Naruto for this part, we have found a few woman who look like you. They are to trick Sasuke." Tsunade explained putting a veil over Naruto's face as well. "If Sasuke really wants you as his bride, he should be able to find you without the use of his sense of smell. All we have to do now is wait for Sakura to tell Sasuke about your acceptance. Then at midnight you must run from him. If he finds you, well...I think you get the idea."

Sakura walked to Sasuke's room and knocked gently on the door. The king opened the door waiting hesitantly. The priestess bowed to her king as Sasuke made a hurry up signal.

"Your bride accepts, the hunt is on!" Sasuke smiled wickedly and Itachi patted his brother on the back. The hunt was always a great deal of fun for the groom. The thrill of the chase only made them lust all the more for their brides, but it was made difficult by the lack of their sense of smell, so they had to be very cunning when capturing their brides.

It was only a few minutes before Midnight and Naruto, along with the other false brides were led outside. Many of the town's people came to cheer on their king and to shout jeers at the false brides. Naruto felt heat rushing to his face. They all took their positions in front of the forest and waited. The clock struck midnight and they all took off running. Naruto felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Sasuke wasn't even outside chasing him yet, but the excitement was already there.

Sasuke was ready, having taking smelling salts that numbed his sense of smell for only a few short hours, but by then he'd have caught Naruto; hopefully. Standing out side the town, he could faintly feel his bride's warmth on the ground and the impostures. Kakashi nodded his head once and he took off into the forest. Iruka looked over at the man who had a death grip on his waist. Kakashi laid a few kisses on his forehead.

"I hope Sasuke succeeds..." Iruka muttered.

The Uchiha had already found his bride's trail. He could tell since the impostures would try to hide their trail. Naruto, however, didn't hide it at all. Sasuke silenced his footsteps and looked forward. A veiled figure ran in a zigzag pattern. The King smirked and lurched forward. When he captured the figure it popped in his hands. He stood up and glared. His bride was also using illusions.

"He's playing hard to get. And I like it." Sasuke said.

He heard giggling for all corners and closed his eyes. The loudest of all the laughing was coming from...the west. He moved so fast he disappeared. Naruto looked around for Sasuke and saw nothing. He cursed, his king for being able to disappear in an instance.

"Looking for something?" Sasuke asked as he appeared behind his bride.

Naruto jumped out of the tree he was in and landed safely on the ground before he took off in a sprint again. The Uchiha was right behind him and he had to admit, Naruto could run pretty fast, for a human. Sasuke concentrated and his speed began to increase dramatically. He lunged forward and Naruto made a sharp turn. Sasuke slammed face first into a tree. He growled as he had lost his blonde again. If only he could use his sense of smell.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. He listened very closely. His eyes sprung open as he headed forward. Naruto was running slightly ahead of him. This time Sasuke made sure to use the element of surprise. He cloaked himself in darkness as his bride stopped behind a tree to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and smirked a little to himself. Sasuke used this time to pounce. He slammed Naruto to the ground and pulled off the veil. His bride struggled beneath him, but stopped when he was kissed deeply.

"I win!" Sasuke yelled. He picked up Naruto bridal-style and ran with him out of the woods. Everyone in the town started to clap when they saw their king with a pouting blonde in his arms. "Now comes the final step. We must consummate our union."

He smirked as Naruto blushed brightly as he was through the town, back towards the castle where he was to be deflowered by his new mate and husband.

Sasuke kicked in the door to the harem room, otherwise known as the honeymoon suite. He set Naruto down gently before climbing on top of him. He started slowly, giving full passionate kisses on the lips. His hands sank lower, pushing the robe out of the way. Pretty soon, he found skin under the silky smooth robe, skin he longed for for the past week or so. Naruto shook with anticipation as well as fear. He grabbed Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha looked into his blonde's eyes, seeing the hesitation and fear that resided there.

"Know this, what I'm about to do will be slightly painful, but I promise if I could do it painlessly, I would. This might be weird and all, but I promise that it'll only bring us closer together. We will be one. Just trust me and give yourself over to the feeling and the pleasure that will come." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke down for another kiss. The blonde let out a shaky sigh of pleasure as he ran his hands down his chest. He pinched his nipple teasingly.

Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke felt more in control then. He planted soft kisses down his cheeks and trailed down to his neck, but stopped above his chest. He removed the robe completely, leaving Naruto completely naked, after ripping his underwear off. The blonde's blush seemed to spread across his entire body. Sasuke smirked at his bride's beauty. Naruto didn't like the feeling of Sasuke's eyes seeing everything about him and he tried to cover up. Sasuke gently grabbed his wrists.

"No, no. Don't hide your perfect body from me. As your husband, I will love every part of you, even down to the tiniest detail." Sasuke said eying the spiral mark on his lover's stomach.

He ran a finger down the mark and smirked at the way Naruto's stomach muscles twitched. He brought his mouth to the blonde's chest, sucking ever so gently on one of the dusty nipples he found there. He flicked the other, making the blonde's breath hitch.

Sasuke decided that the blonde's nipples were hard enough so he trailed down his stomach. He licked the birthmark and smirked. He dipped his tongue into Naruto's bellybutton, showing his blonde what he could do.

Naruto giggled and squirmed under the soft touches. The Uchiha smiled a little at that before continuing lower. He avoided his semi-erect cock completely and licked his thighs lovingly. He sucked on them, leaving red marks in his wake. Naruto was biting his lip to conceal his cries of bliss.

"Don't hold back your voice...I want it to ring in my ears." And with that Naruto let out a deep throaty moan. The Uchiha felt all the blood rush to his cock. The blonde covered his mouth in embarrassment. Sasuke smirked a little bit and moved his mouth above the blonde's cock. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it gently.

"Sasuke! That's dirty!" Naruto moaned out.

The Uchiha shrugged and took more into his mouth. Naruto looked down at what his king was doing. Sasuke looked up at the same time. Their eyes met and the Uchiha's shined with lust. The blonde shut his eyes and bit his lips harder. Sasuke was so very aroused at the sight.

Sasuke, still sucking Naruto as well as he could, reached into the side drawer and pulled out a small bottle. The blonde, hearing the noise, opened his eyes. The Uchiha was pouring the liquid onto his fingers and spreading it around so it would be warm.

Naruto's eyes were glazed over with lust and Sasuke noted his wonderful condition. He brought his lips down again and gently eased a finger into the tight hole. Sasuke moaned at how the hole squeezed his finger. He imagined how it would feel if it were something else of his in there.

"Naruto your tighter than I ever could have hoped for." Sasuke said with a very large smile.

Naruto hid his face behind his hands. The feeling inside of him wasn't of pain, it was just strange. He found himself moving his hips against the finger. Sasuke was surprised, he didn't think Naruto would have gotten used to it so fast. Sasuke started to lick the blonde's cock from base to tip as he shoved in a second finger. Naruto let out a grunt of pain. It was definitely starting to hurt now. He scissored the blonde while licking his erection, trying to remedy the pain. Naruto panted in pleasure and arched his back. Sasuke felt his fingers go deeper and added a third one.

The Uchiha had pushed as much as he could of Naruto down his throat. He was humming and sucking, making the blonde shudder. Sasuke thrust his fingers in time with his sucks, trying to find the spot that would make Naruto cry his name. After blindly searching for a few minutes, the blonde cried out. Sasuke smirked and pulled out his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded.

Sasuke removed his shirt and the blonde noticed the scars that littered his chest. Naruto leaned up and kissed all the scars softly. Sasuke ran a hand through the blonde's hair, letting him caress wherever he liked. Sasuke unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Naruto blushed at the sight of Sasuke's massive cock. The blonde gulped as Sasuke pushed him back. The Uchiha spread Naruto's legs much wider before smearing the lubrication onto himself.

"Sasuke, before you, uh...put it in, tell me you love me." It was Sasuke's turn to blush a little. He kissed Naruto softly on the lips before moving his mouth to the blonde's ear.

"I love you," he said with a hard thrust. He entered Naruto as quickly as he could. "I love you so much Naruto."

Tears fell down Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke kissed them away, resisting the urge to pull all the way back out and slam it back in. When the blonde started to feel around himself Sasuke began to move. He was moving slowly and deeply. The blonde let out shaky sighs of pleasure. Sasuke took that as a good sign to go faster.

He thrusted harder too, and Naruto sat up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha felt himself go much deeper in this position. Naruto could feel it too. He let out a groan and trailed his nails down Sasuke's back. The Uchiha grunted and nipped playfully at the blonde's shoulder.

"Mmm, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as the Uchiha started to go deeper. He rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. The king smirked at all the sounds he could hear. He gripped onto Naruto's hips, grinding him down hard. Naruto's breath hitched.

"Do you feel good?" Sasuke asked licking his lover's neck.

The blonde nodded and kissed his king's shoulders. He nuzzled into his blonde's hair, breathing in the sweet scent. Sasuke rocked them back and forth, making Naruto wrap his arms tighter. Sasuke began to thrust harder. Naruto arched and the Uchiha moaned as he went deeper inside his lover.

Naruto felt a strange coiling inside his gut. He looked down at his arousal and noticed how it was swollen with juices. He blushed and knew that soon he would release. He moaned a little and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha reached down and started to pump Naruto's arousal in time with his thrusts. The blonde's toes curled and the coil tightened even more. White liquid shot out of his erection. Some of it hit Sasuke's cheek, while the rest splattered on their chests.

"Aw look at all the dirty juices that came out of you." Sasuke said with a wide smirk. Naruto leaned in and licked it off the Uchiha's face. He was completely red with pleasure and embarrassment.

Sasuke's thrusts became erratic. He was getting so close. The Uchiha shut his eyes and bit down on Naruto's shoulder. Blood dripped as he shot his seed deep into the blonde's tight heat. Sasuke licked the mark clean.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away..." Naruto panted and looked dreamily up at Sasuke. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss. The blonde fell off the Uchiha's lap and snuggled the cool pillow under his face. Sasuke laid next to him, kissing even inch of skin he could.

"That was incredible." Naruto panted out. "I love you Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naruto... Let's get some sleep." Sasuke said pulling his brie close to his chest as they settled down for sleep.

But Sasuke found himself laying, wide awake in bed. His eyes never once leaving the peaceful face of his mate. Naruto was so beautiful with his mussed hair and still flushed skin. Even in the afterglow of a passionate romp in the bed, Naruto still looked as chaste as an angel and this made Sasuke want to protect him all the more. He kissed where he bit him, the wound still visible, but not deep enough to cause scaring.

"All my life I had admired the beauty that was all around me. My father, a stern but loving man, taught me and aniki to appreciate and protect all that we find beautiful..." He said softly as he lightly ran a finger down the side of Naruto's face; tracing the scars on his cheeks that did nothing, but to add to his beauty.

"Mmm... Sa...'Suke..." Naruto moaned in his sleep, snuggling closer to his husband. Sasuke smiled happily as he continued to speak.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me, but when we were still very young we use to play in the garden. Your father was a close friend to mine... and our mothers were plotting our marriage before we even knew it..." He laughed softly kissing his bride's hair.

"But then the war came, my father and your father were at the front of the battle trying to convince Danzo not to fight, but he slayed your father without ever looking away from him... mine soon followed and many others. The women and children fled, but mother refused to run, she had to help save the eggs left in our mansion..."

He held Naruto tighter as the soft nearly inaudible snores sounded in the silence.

"Aniki tried to protect them and was badly hurt, Kakashi carried us both away as mother was slain and your mother soon after for sobbing over a demon's death... after we passed your family's lands, I was sure you too were dead, but look, years later, here we are in bed, married just as our mothers had wished..." He smiled again, though it was bittersweet.

"If you can hear me in heaven mother, I swear on the souls of our fallen clan. I will protect Naruto with my life, and should I fail, then may the devil have at my soul..." He kissed his bride's lips chastely before finally settling down to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Rye: HERE'S CHAPTER SIX!

* * *

Chapter Six: Not all goes as planned

Neji was sitting in the now empty palace, minus the human guards and servants. The city was deathly silent since the demons had left after receiving the news from Gaara. Lee, one of the thieves loyal to Sasuke had brought him the letter and told him that he'd remain with him and his family in case they were attacked.

"Neji-sama, it's nearly lunch time, will you please come in and eat?" Lee asked, looking at the saddened queen.

"Yes... Lee; look at the sky and tell me: what do you see?"

"Blood stained clouds... it's begun, hasn't it?"

"Those unfortunate to have been caught are either being broken to be pets and slaves or killed for being what we are... demons."

Lee said nothing as Neji closed the window and shut the curtains. He left the room and went to the table to eat. Temari and Kankuro were dressed in servant clothes and were filthy from playing outside, but Neji didn't send them to clean up, they needed to look like a typical human child so when they left after their final meal with their mother they would be safe. Lee was taking them to his kingdom and was going to leave them with Sasuke's people. Gaara was still trying to make it back home before Danzo arrived.

"Mommy, will you come as soon as Daddy gets here?" Temari asked.

"Yes, but if he's not here then I will meet Danzo-sama..." He said as she sighed and looked down.

"But what if he hurts you, mommy?" Kankuro asked, looking sad.

"I will be fine, you'll have your auntie Hinata with you and when you get to Uncle Sasuke's house, you can see Naruto and the baby dragon again."

They brightened up about hearing about their friend and started chatting about playing games and reading stories with him as well as seeing the baby dragon for the first time! Neji smiled as the gloomy atmosphere brightened a little and soon lunch was over and he had to say goodbye.

Hugging his little ones tightly and growling death threats so vile that even the band of thieves sent to protect them stepped back in fear. A mother was the most dangerous thing in the universe, mess with their young and they will make you regret ever being born.

He sighed once he could no longer see them, unknown to him Abel and Belle were perched in the torrents of the palace watching out for any signs of danger. They had been sent by Gaara to get to the palace and to hide, but to also alert Neji at the first sign of danger.

Belle was looking to the west when she spotted something black and massive eating up the desert sand. When it got a little closer for it to be in focus, she screeched loudly and relentlessly until guards and Neji came running, she and Abel hide under a carving of the moon as Neji used his Byakugan to look into the distance, seeing Danzo's army coming in fast.

He gasped and stepped back, the human captain of the guards took that as a bad sign and rang the warning bell. Neji turned to look out into the desert and saw that Lee and his men with his children were still too close to them and was about to order the guards to greet the army when he saw a horse, but not any horse, his husband's horse and his escort raced over the sands to greet the army.

"Captain, I am taking my leave, Gaara's down there meeting the army, please buy me some time if you can, so I can catch up with my young and get them to safety."

"Hurry, your majesty!" he said and Neji left...

Danzo saw riders racing up to meet him and when his captain confirmed that it was Gaara, he forced a pleasant smile on his face.

"Sabaku-sama! Why are you out here?" He called as they got closer.

"We spotted you from the palace and came to greet you... I see you've brought your army, may I ask: are we at war?"

"No, my good king, we are not. I heard from a little birdie that my most trusted Priest has gone missing... why was I not informed immediately?"

"Forgive me, but this is a desert and I know these lands better than most I had sent out most of my army in search of Uzumaki-sama, I was hoping to find him by the end of this week before I informed you and asked for your assistance. Do not think I don't trust you, it's just that it happened in my country and it is my responsibility. In fact I was on my way out to help with the search when you showed up."

"Ah, may my men rest in the city and I will accompany you on the search. He is my priest after all."

Gaara nodded, mentally picturing strangling the man with sand, but shook his head and turned the horse toward the city...

Naruto awoke to gentle kisses and nips placed on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder to see that it was his mate. Sasuke smiled seeing that Naruto was finally awake.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Sasuke asked massaging his hips as Naruto shifted and winced. "Here drink this Tsunade brought it in this morning as well as this..."

He handed him a cup filled with a fizzy green liquid that smelt of melons. He pinched his nose just in case and downed it. He made a face at the after taste and Sasuke chuckled, before he brought out a box with a pretty bow on it.

Naruto opened it and gasped seeing an onyx necklace with three sapphires hanging from it.

"With this necklace, I claim you as my bride, no one can remove this, but me and me alone. It will protect you when I cannot. Let this necklace by the symbol of my undying love." He said softly as he took it and placed on Naruto. Naruto admired the craftsmanship and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Thank you..." Naruto sobbed, as Sasuke held him close, not ever wanting to part from his husband...

They would have to work fast. From what Lee had told Sasuke, it would only be a matter of time before Danzo would come looking for Naruto. He had evacuated the women and children from the palace. They had be relocated to the sister castle that was across a small desert.

It broke Sasuke's heart to let Naruto go with them. He pulled his queen into his arms and held him tightly before he was taken away. The king's eyes dropped to the ground and he clenched his fists. Itachi walked up to his brother. He placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Its okay, Sasuke...Naruto is in very good hands." The older Uchiha said with a small smile on his face. Sasuke nodded and hugged his brother. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Come on Itachi, we have a war to win."

Danzo's army had searched Gaara's entire village. It seemed that all the demons had evacuated before he had arrived. He scowled as Gaara was dragged before him. He was thrown to the ground as Danzo looked down and smirked. He looked up at the evil king before him. His sand was starting to form a protective barrier around him, just in case.

"Where is he?" Danzo asked.

Gaara looked away and felt pain ricochet up his arm as the other king stepped on his hand. He ground down on the knuckles, crushing them under his foot. He pulled his hand back and glared at Danzo.

"I've already told you, I have no idea where he is. The king of the thieves is very tricky! I've been tracking him for a while and I still don't have a positive lock on his location." He lied as his sand started to build up more.

"I guess you really don't know." Gaara was able to stand and Danzo walked forward with an apologetic look on his face. "But since you don't know anything, that makes you useless."

Gaara felt a sharp pain enter his abdomen. He looked down and saw the blood staining his shirt. He coughed and covered his mouth. When he pulled his hand away, there was red spray. He had been stabbed. Danzo pulled his katana out as Gaara fell to his knees.

"Know this, I will find Naruto and the man who has captured him. And when I'm finished I'll purge this sweet land of all the demons, who walk on it. It will be my pure and clean world! There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Danzo kicked Gaara over. He lay on his side, watching. He started to laugh at the fallen king. Danzo left the room with Gaara still laying on the ground. When everyone had left he pulled himself along on the ground. Belle and Abel came out from their hiding places. They nudged Gaara and looked at him pleadingly.

"Go! Find Naruto and protect him, I'll be fine, I promise." Belle shook her head and nuzzled Gaara's chest. He petted her head gently. Abel was up in the air heading for the window. He growled at Belle, who they flapped her wings and took to the air. They both flew out the window and began smelling the air for their mother's scent.

Danzo, out of the corner of his good eye, saw the two dragons flying out into the desert. He whistled once and a older dragon that had been broken in flew to his side. He jumped onto its back as it lifted them both in the air.

"My soldiers follow me as I fly to the King of thieves' palace. We will recover Naruto before the end of the week." Cheers could be heard from the ground. Danzo took off behind the smaller dragons. His soldiers followed him through the desert...


	7. Chapter 7

Rye: HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Kidnapped

Naruto sat up in the highest tower in the palace. He looked out the window and felt a solitary tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away with the back of sleeve. Sasuke was so close to him, but at the same time he was so far. He touched the necklace and spun one of the sapphires in his hand. He sighed as someone opened the door behind him. It was Iruka.

"Sasuke wouldn't like it if he saw you sulking the entire day." He said sitting down next to Naruto. The blonde took note that Iruka didn't seem the same as he usually did.

"You miss Kakashi, don't you?" Iruka felt the heat go to his face and he looked out the window. Naruto smiled a little to himself and leaned against his companion. "I miss Sasuke so much, and I've only been separated from him for a little over a few hours."

"That's what love does. It makes you feel like you're going to die without the other person." Naruto nodded and felt more tears beginning to surface, but he blinked them back. That's when Naruto saw something in the distance. It was flying quickly and before he knew it Belle and Abel had tackled him to the ground. They squealed at him in a pleading way and Iruka had to pull Belle off so Naruto could sit back up.

"One at a time, one at a time!" Naruto said grabbing Abel. Belle flew out of Iruka's arms and down next to Naruto. She nuzzled his face and then Abel started to thrill at her. She nodded and they began to play out what had happened. Naruto didn't get it at first, but as soon as he did, his eyes went wide.

"Gaara's been stabbed and Danzo's coming this way?" Abel and Belle both nodded their heads. "We have to warn Sasuke!"

But before they could make it out of the tower Naruto saw one of his other dragons on the horizon. On his back was Danzo and behind them on the ground was the army. The blonde gasped and he ran out of the tower. All the women and children were panicked. They ran in the opposite direction of Naruto, making it hard to move out of the palace, but once outside Danzo spotted him. The blonde glared up at him. He performed a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground. A green barrier surrounded the area, protecting them from Danzo and his army. Iruka ran out behind him with Abel and Belle. The King looked down at the blonde and frowned.

"Naruto, my dear priest, why is it that you'd defend the demons who kidnapped you? Come, let us go home." Danzo said narrowing his eyes. Naruto looked up and him and made his barrier strike out against him. The dragon was easily able to avoid the attack and hissed at the blonde. The blonde faltered in his form and started to grit his teeth.

There was a commotion behind them. Danzo looked back and saw his men being thrown around. A large group of demons were charging through the crowd, Sasuke leading them. He was running straight down the middle with Itachi and Kakashi at his sides.

He did a two handed back flip and managed to kick a single soldier hard enough to make him hit fifteen other soldiers before stopping. Itachi just had to open his eyes and let them bleed to let a black fire engulf groups of soldiers. The fire would die after the soldiers disappeared. Kakashi was throwing kunai with paper bombs attached to them. Groups of the soldiers were blown away.

Naruto's eyes widened with shock and happiness. He opened the barrier slightly and the three of them slid inside. The other demons were left outside to fight the soldiers. Danzo glared down at the demons, but glared even harder when he saw Sasuke walk over to Naruto.

"My Queen, rest now. Your King and his army of demons will protect you now. So you don't you worry that blonde little head of yours." Sasuke said loud enough for Danzo to hear. The king laughed as the barrier was released enough for him to enter. The dragon landed and he got off its back.

"There's no way Naruto, my priest, would ever become your queen." It was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"Sasuke and I just celebrated our marriage five days ago and every night since. I have the mating necklace to prove it. I am his queen and there is nothing you can say or do that will make me come back with you. I am in love with Sasuke and he's the only one for me." The anger was visible in Danzo's face.

"I should have married you when I had the chance." He said with venom dripping from his every word. "But I can rectify this mistake."

He did a few hand signs that sent Sasuke flying back. Itachi gasped and ran to his brother's side. Iruka, out of fear, grabbed onto Kakashi. Naruto glared daggers at the man in front of him. He let the barrier release as he let the rasengan form in his hand and he charged at Danzo. The king smirked and grabbed Naruto's arm before it hit him in the chest.

He slammed the blonde's hand into the ground, making a crater. Danzo smacked Naruto across the face hard enough to make him pass out in his arms. He threw the blonde onto the dragon with a smirk. Sasuke recovered enough to make a run for the dragon. He reached up and grabbed the necklace, it snapped as soon as Danzo got far enough in the air. Sasuke's eye widened and he screamed, falling to his knees.

Itachi rushed to his side and watched as the army of human retreated with their master. Sasuke had buried his face in Itachi's chest. Tears were staining the front of his shirt, but the older Uchiha just held his brother, whispering against his head.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll go to Konoha, we'll get Naruto back."

~A few hours later~

Sasuke stood in the tower, looking at the room that had Naruto's lingering scent inside of it. He, Itachi and Kakashi had prepared to go to Konoha after finding out the news from Iruka about Gaara. Belle and Abel had gone on ahead of them to catch up with Danzo and his army.

"Sasuke... We can't waste anymore time." Itachi said.

The younger demon nodded his head and turned, his eyes glowed a bloody red and he walked down the stairs. As they walked through the palace, the women all cried and prayed to their gods to protect their kind queen and their king and his brother. Sakura was there dressed in her battle armor, she may not have liked Naruto or the fact that Sasuke chose to marry him, but she could see the love that they shared was far deeper than most.

"Sakura-"

"I am going, Sasuke-sama. I bound you in marriage if I must I will bind you both in death... Besides, who am I going to argue with?" She smirked at him before whistling to Lee. The panther took his animal form and let her climb on before taking off for Konoha.

"Itachi-sama!"

Itachi turned to see Suigetsu and he was also ready for a fight.

"As sick as you are I refuse to let you leave without me! Because if you die I am cutting off your balls so you will be reborn as a woman!" He threatened and Itachi chuckled softly.

Sasuke smirked and walked outside, but before he could take off in a run, Lily and Shun landed before him. Lily connected their minds and said:

_"Father's hatchling is my pride and joy. You mated him, you are going to save him?"_

"Of course. I promised him and myself that I'd always protect him."

She nodded and lowered her head allowing him and Itachi to climb up on her neck, she then rose onto her hind legs and grabbed Suigetsu and Kakashi in her claws before flapping her wings and lifting off. Iruka and Tsunade had gone to find Neji and Gaara and help them to safety on Sasuke orders.

_"Shun, stay and protect them... The others will not be so willing to fight master..."_

_"Be careful Lily."_

She let out an earth shattering roar before taking off into the sky and flying as fast as she could back to Konoha...

The army had stopped for the night and made camp. Naruto was placed in his own tent, with guards all around it. He glared at anyone who came near him and refused to eat or drink. After finding out the truth, a truth he denied at the beginning, he was able to see clearly how evil Danzo was even to his own people.

He looked up when Danzo walked in. He smiled at him, though his eyes screamed hatred and loathing. He walked over to the blonde and cupped his face, before slapping him once more.

"How could you! How could you willing sleep with that parasite! You've been tainted by that disgusting creature! I took you in when they would have killed you for being a human! I raised you as my own! I, who fed you, clothed you and protected you! I have loved you for so long I was hoping you'd willingly come to my bed, but it seems you rather spread your legs like that whore of a mother of yours-!"

He was cut off with a harsh slap from Naruto who glared at him and said, "My mother was no whore! She loved my father! He had been your closest friend and adviser and you slayed him like a dog!"

"Because he was a dog! A half-breed freak! And his blood taints yours and your mother's! But when you were born and showed no sign of demonic influence, I left you alone, but when I found out your mother was planning to have you marry that bastard of demon! I had to purge their being from our lands! We are the true rulers of this earth, not them!"

"We are equal! We have always been equal! Demons have their strengths and humans have their magic! How could you do such a thing! You even killed my family!"

"I did no such thing! It was the demons! They slayed your family!"

"Lies! You're lying! I will not marry you! I love Sasuke- aah!" Naruto fell to the floor, holding his cheek as Danzo stood over him, glaring at him.

"You choose a monster over me?"

"From where I am standing; you are the monster." Naruto hissed out with anger.

Danzo snarled and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him flush against him.

"If I were you: I would not say such things to the man who can destroy the world thanks to the help of you and your family... The war? It had always been about the blood of the Uzumakis... Humans who could embody the god of dragons, raise them, breed them.. You are far more valuable alive than dead... But by the time I am done with you; you will be begging me to kill you, but I won't... As soon as we set foot in Konoha, I will take you in my bed, willingly or by force. But either way I will make your body understand that only a human can satisfy you."

With that he threw the blonde onto the floor and left him to cry alone in the dark. Naruto sobbed well into the night, clutching his waist with one hand and his neck where the necklace had been before it went missing. But then Sasuke's words echoed in his head.

_**"No one can remove this but me."**_

Did Sasuke not love him anymore? Or was he trying to save him when it came off? He didn't know, but he prayed to the gods especially the god of his family for it to be the latter and for Sasuke to come save him...

The days in the desert flew by too fast for Naruto's liking, they were only a day away from the palace and Konoha and Naruto really wished he had that necklace back. Sasuke said it would protect him from harm and no one would be able to touch him. But without it, his marital chastity was on the line.

"Be ready, my little priest, you will be mine in less than a day..." Danzo laughed. Naruto lowered his head and sobbed, he couldn't hold back his tears; he was so scared, more scared than when he had been attacked by that guard, more scared than when he got lost in the city or was kidnapped from the palace. He was less than a day away from being raped, less than a day from never seeing Sasuke again.

'Sasuke... please... Help me!' He sobbed harder causing Danzo to growl and jerk further back on the saddle on the dragon's back.

"Stop that, Naruto! You will not think of that disgusting monster! If it wasn't because dragons could be trained; I'd have killed them as well!" The man laughed.

The dragon they flew on jerked its head up and turned it to face its riders, glaring yellow eyes at him while it's dark green almost black scales flattened. Turning its head forward it gave a hard flap of the wings causing the saddle to slip a bit. This alerted Naruto to what the dragon was doing and he felt it connect with him.

_"I'm sorry, hatchling..."_

Naruto turned and slapped Danzo hard in the face and then spun back around and held tight to the dragon's neck as it flew straight up, the saddle slipping off its body before it did and arch and dive bombed. Danzo screamed as he tried to grab hold to the flat scales, but slipped. The ground grew closer and before they hit the dragon pulled up and spun around throwing Danzo from its back and into a group of soldiers and taking off towards the old nesting grounds. Roaring and letting out a lamenting cry for all others to hear. Naruto held tight and smiled sadly.

"You are forgiven... You didn't know..." With that he slipped and fell, but the dragon caught him in its claws and carried him into the thick storm clouds as the monsoon hit the lands...

Gaara groaned, his head hurt and he felt very weak, but he felt someone close, someone he knew by heart.

"Temari, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Daddy? Daddy!" she hugged his arm and he smiled, cracking an eye open to see her crying in his arm. He looked about the room and noticed it was not his castle.

"Temari, what's wrong-! Gaara! Gaara!" Neji ran at his mate and Temari moved in time to avoid being squished by her mother.

"Gaara! It's terrible! Danzo found the second castle and attacked, but Naruto did his best to protect everyone, only to be kidnapped! But what's worse is that he and Sasuke had just celebrated their wedding and the necklace Sasuke made him broke off when Danzo made off with Naruto!"

"What! Unh... damn him! That son of a- Ugh!"

"Calm down, you stupid boy!" he glared at the new voice to see a she-demon and Iruka. Iruka smiled at his king and Gaara nodded back, before glaring at Tsunade once more.

"I am Tsunade, Sasuke-sama's high priestess. You are lucky we found you and brought you back to the castle with us otherwise you'd have died out there..."

"I'm sorry, but I had to come warn you all.."

"I am not mad, Gaara-sama, but still it was a foolish thing to try and walk the desert with that injury and this close to monsoon season." Tsunade scolded as Hinata nodded in agreement. Gaara sighed and filled them in on Danzo's plans as they told him about the damage already done and the damage about to be done...

Lily flew as fast as she could, stopping to rest for a bit, and letting her passengers rest and prepare as well. They had met up with Sakura and Lee, both shocked to see a fully grown dragon.

_"We are only a few hours behind them.. If I fly as high as the mountains and use the wind stream, we'll be there faster, but it gets very could and the air is very thin."_ she said to Sasuke and he looked up at the skies.

"But to be able to touch the sky and catch up with them would be worth it. But killing ourselves won't help Naruto... Damn I should have never grabbed the necklace!"

Sakura looked down at said item as she repaired it to its former glory.

_"We'll get there... Hmm?"_

They looked up at the sky hearing a roar not to far off from them.

"Lily, what is it?"

_"The elder is lamenting... he's telling all of us who can hear him, that master would have killed us if we had not been trainable or breed-able. As well as that he's slain the hatchling's family and plans to force him into his bed... And he's telling us to gather at the birthing grounds..."_ She let out a blast of fire at the sand and stood up.

"Wait, nesting grounds? But that's Danzo's palace!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

_"We have others, if you trust me and love the hatchling, then you will climb on and let me get you there."_ Lily said before laying down.

"Everyone get on Lily's back and huddle close, and tie your scarves over your faces, the airs going to get very thin up there..." Sasuke said and they all nodded getting up and getting onto Lily's back, Sakura handing back the repaired necklace to Sasuke and climbing on. Sui and Kakashi waited to be grabbed in her claws once more as she took off and into the sky, they were amazed as they flew over the clouds, touching the cold puffs of white and gray.

'Hold on Naruto, I'm coming!' Sasuke thought fiercely, the only one not distracted with flying so high...

"FIRE!" Danzo shouted.

Naruto looked down as a shower of arrows came down on them. His eyes widened as they came down on top of him. None of the weapons touched him but the dragon beneath him was another story. He was pierced multiple times, through his wings, his stomach, and back. The dragon growled as his wings began to fail him. They spun down towards the ground before landing heavily with a harsh chrashing noise.

Naruto coughed and rolled onto his side. The taste of blood and dirt mingled in his mouth and he felt his lips were cracked from how dry his mouth was. He had never thought Danzo to be so daring. Obviously he had miscalculated his former King's cruelty. He crawled over to his injured dragon and cooed to it softly. He had raised this dragon from birth and for the unbreakable bond he shared with it, he could tell right away that he was going to die.

Naruto felt the sting of tears. His hand wrapped around the arrow that pierced into the soft underbelly of his beloved pet. He apologized before giving it a sharp tug. The dragon let out a growl of pain and arched off the ground. He buried his face in the scales and tried to calm him the best he could. He moved to the next arrow, but was stopped when he felt an all too familiar callused hand on his shoulder.

He spun around, tears in his eyes, and saw Danzo with his entire Army standing behind him. He grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto struggled in his grip and pounded his fists on the chest before him.

A few of Danzo's guards broke the line and made their way to the priest. He tried to make a run for it, but the guards caught him in mere seconds. They dragged him back and bound his hands with chakra.

He tried to bite them and they shoved a bit of rope between his teeth. He trashed in the hands of the guards as they threw him into the back of a carriage. Danzo watched in sick amusement as he kicked at the guards. He laughed a little to himself as he entered the carriage after him. His blonde backed himself into the back corner of the carriage and started to hiss at the older man before him.

"Aw don't worry, my dear little priest, I won't hurt you." He said getting closer to Naruto. The blonde tried to kick him, but Danzo grabbed a hold of his leg. "I promise you that as soon as we get to the village, I will start the preparations for our marriage. You will belong to me before the next morning."

He moved closer to the blonde. He lowered his lips and Naruto pulled his head back and smashed it into Danzo's. The King reeled back and smacked Naruto across the face with such force that he smacked into the side of the carriage. His head swam from the pain as something trickled down his temple and into his eye. It stung on contact making his vision blur until it was completely black...


	8. Chapter 8

Hitoko: HERE'S CHAPTER EIGHT!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Racing against time

Lily had been flying for quite a long time and Sasuke was becoming more and more impatient as time flew by. The thin air had caused everyone else to fall asleep to conserve oxygen, everyone but Sasuke. His mind was too trouble to sleep. He felt something strange was happening, he wasn't exactly sure why, but when Lily stopped mid-air, he had a bad feeling. She sniffed the air frantically before she started to dive to the ground. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the dragon's neck. Everyone woke up when they felt themselves falling.

She was about to hit the ground when she righted herself. They landed safely and Sasuke almost kissed the ground when he set foot on it. Lily started to run forward and everyone followed to see why she seemed so upset. They came across a carcass. A dragon carcass. Lily nudged the body with her head and when there was no response, she roared. It was so powerful and loud it seemed to shake the very earth they stood on. Sasuke walked over to Lily and rubbed her scales. She bowed her head and looked away from the carcass.

_"He was only trying to protect the hatchling and look what master did to him! The hatchling even tried to heal his wounds, but was stopped and taken away. I can smell his tears."_ She said looking up at the mountains. They were so close to the nesting ground. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Come Lily, we have a score to settle." The dragon looked up at the demon King and nodded.

_"Yes, but I have a dark feeling brewing in the pit of my stomach. We need to get to Konoha now! But I fear with all of your companions riding with us they will only slow me down."_

"It's alright! We'll just follow you into the village on foot. We can see you flying for miles." Lee said with a reassuring smile and salute combo. Sasuke nodded and jumped onto Lily's back.

Itachi stepped forward and pulled his brother into a tight hug. No words needed to be spoken between them because they knew exactly what they wanted to say to each other before they could even say it. He wanted to bring his brother but he knew he couldn't risk the weight. Itachi was strong enough to take down Danzo's forces. He needn't worry.

"Be safe, alright? I'll see you guys there." Sasuke said before they took off into the sky. He tightened his grip on Lily with his thighs and felt a wave of nervousness hit his stomach. Lily sensed the demon's apprehension and began to feel the same.

'Sasuke and I share a common goal. We have a vendetta that needs to be ended. And nothing will stop me or him from reaching our goal.' Lily thought as she flapped her wings harder...

Naruto awoke with pain ricocheting through his head. He looked around and knew that he had been placed in one of the many rooms of the palace Danzo kept under heavy armed guards. The king had been kind enough to provide him with food and water, but he refused to touch them. He sighed and reached up to his neck. Instead of feeling his skin, he felt cold metal. He looked behind him to see that he had been chained to the wall. He grabbed the chain and attempted to pull it from the wall. It didn't budge.

The blonde began to sulk then. There was no way out of here. He put his face in his hands and began to sob. Sasuke wasn't coming and if he did it would be too late and surely Sasuke wouldn't want him anymore. This only made him sob even harder. Danzo had ruined everything in his life. He killed his parents and now he was ruining his marriage to the only man he ever loved.

The door opened and the blonde looked up. His eyes were puffy and red, but they still saw clearly the man standing on the other side of the room. Naruto growled.

"Aw Naruto don't be so angry with me, you know I'm only doing this for your own good." He said walking over to the blonde. He sat down on the bed next to him. He cupped his face and brought it closer to his. "Everything is almost done and soon you will be brought down and we will be married. Then I believe you know what will happen next."

Naruto's face scrunched up in anger as Danzo pulled his closer. He lowered his lips onto Naruto's in a harsh kiss. The blonde whimpered in pain as he felt his sensitive lips begin to bruise. The King attempted to stick his tongue into the small blonde's mouth, but he pulled away fearing the teeth of his soon to be bride. He snarled at the older man before him. But the king only seemed to smirk at him. He licked his lips at his handy work. The blonde had tears forming in the corner of each of his eyes and his lips were cherry red from the kiss. Danzo let out a laugh before standing up.

"I see you still are refusing to eat." Danzo said with a glance over to the food he had provided. The king looked back at his priest. "I'm not above force-feeding you. I think I would like very much to watch you eat out of my hand like the dog you are...Yes, very much indeed. But no matter, later tonight you'll receive a very high dose of protein."

Naruto's face went blank with confusion. Danzo smacked his forehead. He had forgotten how innocent he priest really was.

"Never mind then. I'll just have to show you tonight...SAI; COME IN!" One of his guards entered the room and bowed upon entry. He smiled up at the King and Naruto. The blonde felt uneasy as he approached. "Sai, prepare Naruto for tonight. Be careful though, he's a fighter."

"Yes, Danzo-Sama." And with that the king left. Sai turned his attention to Naruto and gave him another eerie smile.

"Hello, my dear queen, please forgive me for keeping you waiting. Come, we must get out of here so we can meet up with Sasuke-sama."

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked in awe of the situation.

"Sasuke-sama's on his way. He's flying into the village as we speak." Naruto looked completely shocked at the man before him. He gave another smile before stepping forward. "What? Didn't you know that Sasuke has eyes and ears close to Danzo? I had to fight tooth and nail to get this close to you. Now before he gets suspicious we need to leave."

Naruto would have kissed the man before him if he wasn't so positive that Sasuke would kill him. Sai got closer to the blonde and was about to stick the key into the metal collar around his neck when Danzo walked back in with three other men. Sai spun on his heel and was tackled by the group of men. He was pinned to the floor and Danzo walked over to him. Naruto tried to stop him, but he was thrown against the wall. He slid down slowly.

"I've been waiting for proof that you were a filthy demon and now I have it. I assume that means Sasuke sent you to spy on me; well allow me to give you some facts that you didn't want to know." He said as he drove his sword into his stomach.

Sai screamed in pain and thrashed around, trying to get away. He was only punched in the face as the blade was pulled back out and shoved in again. Naruto screamed in horror and tried to pull Danzo off again. He glared back at the blonde and shoved his blade in a third time.

The demon's eyes rolled back into his head as he spit up blood. It gathered in the corners of his mouth and he ceased to scream. Naruto fell to his knees next to Sai and reached out to touch him. The king stepped on his priest's hand and ground it into the floor. He started to sob as they dragged the demon out of the room.

Danzo glared down at Naruto and smacked him across the face. He kept his face down as different servants entered the room. They grabbed the priest and started to undress him without a single protest. The king turned away from his naked bride.

'I will see his naked form beneath me soon enough.' Danzo thought as he exited the room.

"Oh and Naruto, I assure you that Sasuke won't ruin our union. Once my soldiers see him they'll shoot him out of the sky and capture him. I will have his head on a pike before you can bat your beautiful eyes." With that he left Naruto to cry in the arms of the servant girls.

Naruto continued to cry as he was led into the ceremony. After he had been harshly scrubbed by the servants, he had been forced into a pure white silk robe and was given his old wiry crown that showed his social status. Everyone in the village bowed upon his entry, but sensed something was wrong by the way he was being dragged in. But they feared to speak out against the union just because of how many guards were there.

He fell to his knees in front of the king and he looked down as he continued to sob. The priestess in charge of marrying them felt uneasy. She had never seen such suffering on such a special day. Her hands shook as she began to recite the ancient words that had been used in every other ceremony since the dawn of time.

"Uh..." She said, shaking free of her stupor. "These two have consented to marriage and they will be bound with the powers given to me by the gods of love and matrimony. Once this ceremony is finished these two souls will be on-?"

Everyone gasped as Danzo was blown away from Naruto and the priestess. She stumbled back and hid behind one of the curtains. She really didn't want to be a part of what was going on. The blonde stumbled to his feet and was taken into a strong pair of arms. He assumed his rescuer to be Sasuke and reached his head up to kiss him. When the smoke cleared he saw that his lips were connected, not to Sasuke's, but Itachi's. The blonde blushed and covered his mouth. Itachi smirked and brought the blonde's hand to his lips.

"Itachi! I didn't mean to do that..." Naruto stammered out. Itachi feigned hurt and stared at the small blonde before him.

"You mean to say that kiss meant nothing to you? I'm hurt, my dear little blonde." The Uchiha replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm. He grabbed his heart and pretended to faint. "If only my brother could see your coldness. He would be shocked!"

"Itachi-sama, quit messing around! We need to leave and meet up with Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, grabbing onto Naruto. The blonde was more than surprised to see the priestess there. He assumed that she hated him. He smiled happily, his tears had long since dried on his whiskered cheeks.

"Its far too late for that!" Danzo shouted. A group of soldiers rushed into the room. All the observers started to scream and pour out. Itachi pulled Naruto behind his back and glared at the corrupt king. That's when the rest of the demons walked into the room. Kakashi led them in. Lee and Suigetsu followed with smirks.

"I really should leave you for my brother, but I believe he would forgive me if I took your death into my hands." Itachi said stepping forward. He pushed Naruto close to Sakura and the priestess pulled the blonde next to her, glaring at the guards, who tried to get too close. Lee stood in front of them protecting his mate. He would die before they touched Sakura or Naruto.

Kakashi and Suigetsu stood back to back as they started taking out massive waves of the soldiers. Some of the soldiers were blasted through the walls. But there were just too many to keep at bay. Eventually Suigetsu was tackled to the ground and his arms were pinned down by bless arrows.

He writhed in pain as the arrows started to erode his skin. Kakashi was the next one to be taken down. His knees had been kicked out by one of the more ruthless guards and at that moment, he was pinned down by three of the heaviest soldiers in the bunch. They all struggled.

Lee may have been speedy, but his speed didn't matter since he didn't have strategy. One of the soldier's put out his foot and tripped the quick demon. Since he was unable to stop, he collided with the wall giving the soldiers opportune time to hold him down. He kicked and scratched as they grabbed Sakura, pulling her away from Naruto. The priest tried to summon up chakra to help them fight, but found he had almost none left since he hadn't eaten in days. He mentally cursed.

Danzo blew fire at the demon in front of him. Itachi was caught in the middle of the blaze and was sent flying to the back of the room. He moaned with pain as he rolled onto his side. It took almost nine soldiers to keep Itachi's rage contained. They dragged him to their king and he laughed smacking the demon across the face.

"You were foolish to think that you could kill me. But no matter; I believe Sasuke will be willing to give up on Naruto for your safe return. Make sure you don't injure him too badly he-"

Itachi interrupted Danzo to laugh. He started to laugh like a mad man. The soldiers were confused and tightened their grip on the demon in their hands. The older Uchiha's eyes flashed red and a black pinwheel spun in them. He looked at the soldier holding his right arm and he began to smirk.

"Damned fool, learn that a demon's love for his mate is much strong than being related by blood. I know Sasuke would rather have Naruto by his side than me. Now its time for you to burn."

"Quick!" Danzo screamed. "Cover his eyes with a blessed piece of cloth!"

The soldiers were confused as to why until Itachi's eyes started to pour blood. A black fire engulfed the soldier on Itachi's right. He screamed as the fire consumed his very being. The fire continued to burn long after the soldier was dead, turning his body into powdery ashes. Danzo found the priestess that was hiding behind the curtain and ripped a piece of cloth from her robe and pulled her to the Uchiha. She cringed with fear as the king shouted orders at her.

"COME ON NOW! Bless the damn cloth!" She did as she was told even though her hands shook. She tied the cloth around the Uchiha's eyes and he thrashed in his captors arms.

"You're useless to me." Danzo said squeezing Itachi's face in his hands. "Therefore I will have an execution for you tomorrow. And there will be one everyday after that until you are all dead. See if Sasuke cares about that."

"You can't do this too me! I'm a high priestess!" Sakura yelled thrashing against the body of the soldier. He had to readjust his grip to be able to hold onto the awesomely strong priestess.

Danzo walked up to Sakura and slapped her hard across the face. Lee growled and managed to slightly lift himself off the floor, but was knocked down again when he was struck on the head.

"Yes, but you are a disgusting demon!" He yelled. " Take them to the dungeon, make sure they're in chains."

"No!" Naruto screamed.

He knocked a few of the guards, that were 'protecting', him away. He got on his knees in front of Itachi. The Uchiha managed to get one of his arms free and pulled the blonde close to him. He got close to him and started to whisper.

"Remember that pain doesn't last, Naruto. When Danzo takes you to his bed, just relax and think of Sasuke. And whatever you do, don't cry. Don't give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing you at your most vulnerable."

And with that Itachi was dragged out of the room. The king walked up behind Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it harshly and the blonde cried out. He was pulled up into Danzo's arms and given a rough kiss. The blonde felt panic fill him as he struggled to get away from the king.

"Come Naruto, we will consummate our union." He was led to the King's chamber which was heavily guarded. He was pushed in and shoved onto the bed. His heart started to hurt. Sasuke was too late!


	9. Chapter 9

Hitoko: HERE'S CHAPTER NINE!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Too Late or...

Naruto tried to crawl away from Danzo, his eyes wide and his breathing was erratic. His heart bumped out of rhythm and he was sure that if nothing calmed him down in the next few minutes, he'd die from a heart attack. Danzo seeing his 'bride' retreat grabbed his ankle and yanked him back towards him, but that seemed to jar the blonde out of his fear induced hysteria and he kicked the man as hard as he could in the face.

Danzo screamed feeling his nose crack and break as Naruto scrambled over the bed and over to the closet. He ran inside of it and bolted the door shut and pushed the old heavy dresser in front of the door. He looked for something dark and big to hide under as well as searched the walls for a secret escape route.

Danzo snarled and fixed his nose before he ran to the door and smashed into to it, literally. It was bolted shut.

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR!" He screamed in rage, banging on the door with all his strength. He glared at the door and when no sound came nor did the door open, he grew infuriated and began flashing signs with his hands and then burnt the wood of the door before kicking it in and knocking down the dresser blocking the way.

"NARUTO!" He was furious.

As soon as he got that boy, he was taking him on the nearest flat surface he could find. He torn his clothes down and broke anything that was big enough to hide a body and when he hit the back wall he cursed. There was a spot in the dark closet that was even darker and there was a draft coming from it. He snarled and took off down the secret tunnel.

Naruto pulled the thick black cape off and closed the secret door and blocked it with anything he could before picking up the shredded clothes and began fastening a rope out of them. He had to avoid Danzo until Sasuke got there...

Itachi snarled at the guards that threw rotten food at him and laughed at him. It was cold, dank and it smelt like Sakura's cooking, but only worse. In the cell across from him was Suigetsu and Sai, the demon was just barely alive and was badly wounded. They doubted he'd be able to walk ever again if they didn't get him medical treatment soon.

Sakura was screaming in her cell, as the men laughed and made crude comments about fucking a priestess as Lee in his own heavily guarded cell snarled and bashed the walls. He had gone completely insane from hearing their comments on his mate. He snarled again as a blue tomato hit him in the face and he jerked on his chains.

"This is the demon that caused us so much trouble? Weak isn't he?"

"That's not what your mother said when I fucked her last night." Itachi snickered as the guard opened the cell door and walking over to him intent on punching his lights out.

"What the fuck did you say, parasite!"

"I said that I fucked your whore of a mother last night and she said that I was way more satisfying than your father and his limp lizard." Itachi laughed again, enjoying the rage filling the stupid human as he got with in reach of Itachi.

Once he was as close as he wanted him to be Itachi lunged and sunk his fangs into his throat and bit hard before draining him of his blood and then eating his Adam's apple. Sui laughed at the other guard as he ran off pissing his pants forgetting to shut the cell door.

"That was pure genius."

"Hn..." Itachi used his long legs and his flexibility to his advantage and managed to get the keys off the dead guard before kicking them up into the air and catching them with his bound hands.

But before he could get free more guards came in and beat him bloody. But before they could hurt him anymore three of them screamed in agony as they were set on fire.

"ABEL! BELLE!" Kakashi yelled, a little peeved at being left behind. He had been placed in the lower dungeons to keep him from getting free, but they didn't count on the baby dragons coming to the rescue.

"Kakashi! Itachi's going to die if you don't help him soon!" Sui yelled and the breeder snarled as he pounced at the group of soldiers, more running in to try and recapture Kakashi as others sounded the alarm...

Naruto slid down the rope he made and landed on the floor under the balcony. He hid behind a pillar as soldiers scrambled to the prison to help detain the prisoners. He hurried along the paths of the garden and found a hole in the wall near where his old room use to be. He smiled and was glad that it was still there before he walked over to it, but he heard a guard shout. He turned and began to panic, if he was caught now then he was a goner!

He tried to scream when a hand clamped tightly over his mouth and a strong arm kept him immobile as he was pulled through the hole and out of the castle grounds. He screamed and cried, but froze when he heard someone hiss and then heard a familiar hiss, that of a dragon.

"Hands off, sicko!" He heard the dragon hiss and looked through the corner of his eye to see a young man with gray hair and black eyes, big glasses kept slipping down his face, making him adjust them constantly.

"Relax Kabuto... Orochimaru's Laments reached all of us before he was killed." The other reminded him.

"Yes I know, but let go of the priest! He's turning blue for Shenron's sake!"

The demon let him go and he fell to his knees gasping for air. He looked up at his two captors and saw that one was a humanoid dragon and the other was a harpy.

"Shit... Look what you did, Ibiki! He's bruised now and he's gonna pass out!"

"So?"

"Sasuke's his mate, baka! If his majesty finds out who bruised him up, he's gonna kill you!"

"You mean Danzo." Ibiki said smugly, but Kabuto ignored him in favor of looking over the young queen.

"Forgive him, he's a moron..." Kabuto said as Naruto barely nodded.

So Sasuke had, had Danzo watched very closely? Was he planning on attacking Danzo and making him his bride? He felt a small smile slip onto his face before sobbing into Kabuto's arms.

It wasn't long before the stress, hunger and pain finally took its toll and he passed out in the dragon's arms.

"Alert Kakashi-san." Kabuto said before taking off with Naruto. Ibiki cupped his hands and as he blew into them, he flexed and wiggled his fingers making a chirping sound and a few held out hoots. When he got back trills and a chirp he took off with Kabuto to protect the unconscious queen...


	10. Chapter 10

Rye: HERE'S CHAPTER TEN!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Truth or More Lies?

Kabuto looked around before stepping back out of the hole. He saw no guards and nodded for Ibiki to follow. The harpy crawled out and took a spot next to the dragon.

"I don't even smell a human in this area...What's going on?" Kabuto to muttered to the other demon beside him.

He shrugged and was about to take off when he heard the slicing of the air. Ibiki screamed in pain, falling to his knees as his wings lay severed on the ground and Kabuto looked over to see Danzo standing there. His face was covered in blood and his nose was slightly crooked.

"How...How did you find us?" The dragon murmured taking a few cautious steps back.

The king smirked and sliced the dragon across the face. His glasses fell off his face and onto the ground below them. He almost dropped Naruto. Kabuto jumped off the porch that was connected to Naruto's old room and took off into the air. Soldiers were scattered across the ground.

They fired a net into the air and Kabuto became wrapped up in it. His wings were folded close to his body and they couldn't stop him from falling. He made sure to fall onto to his back to protect Naruto. He screamed in pain as the bone supporting his wing snapped. Danzo smirked and kicked the still conscious Ibiki off of the porch.

"Just like Naruto, you two are...predictable. I knew he would return to his room and I knew Sasuke had more than one spy in my palace." Danzo said, his smirk widening.

Naruto moaned and rolled over slightly. He smiled a little to himself. He had been saved! The blonde opened his eyes and didn't see what he wanted. Danzo held him tightly in his arms. He was smirking down at the poor blonde. Naruto felt the panic again and he tried to struggled out of the King's harsh grip. The king frowned and slapped the blonde once, so he would stop moving.

"NO! LET ME GO!" He screamed. Danzo only seemed to get angrier. He pushed Naruto into a pillar opposite them and held him there by his throat.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO AGAIN!" Danzo screamed in Naruto's face. He stilled and looked over to the side.

There was Kabuto and Ibiki. The harpy laid in a state of disrepair. His wings were ripped off and laying next to his still body. He was already badly scarred, but he could see the fresh wounds all over his body. There was a pool of blood underneath him. He was still breathing, Naruto could tell since there were air bubbles being made in the blood he was laying in.

Kabuto was no better. He was continuously being shocked as he was thrown into a cage. Since he was part dragon he would be useful to the kingdom. He was covered in lacerations and his glasses had been smashed on the ground. Blood was leaking out of his mouth, no doubt that he had some amount of internal damage. Ibiki was thrown into the cage with Kabuto. The gray haired man looked longingly at him as they were taken away.

"Why? Why do you continue to torture them? They never did anything to you!" Naruto screamed. Danzo glared as he turned around to face the blonde.

"Didn't they?" He asked peeling the bandage off the side of his face. There were long scars that trailed from his neck to his hair line. Where the skin was damaged, hair refused to grow. His eye had also been gouged out. He glared down at Naruto with his single eye.

"This is what happens when you trust a demon. They end up hurting you..." He said wrapping his face. "You see, long ago, I too had love for a demon. She was a beautiful bird demon, not a harpy mind you, but something else, something much more powerful. She was the queen of the demons at that time. Because of her the war between the humans and demons was a thing of the past.

But she had a very cruel and evil mate. He would beat her, rape her, and do everything he could to make her miserable. No matter what though, she was still able to smile and she was still able to love him. He treated her like nothing more than an average dog. Then one day, I met her face to face.

I was walking through the forest and she was sitting up in a tree, bathing in the sun's warmth. Her voice was ringing through the air and she reminded me a lot of a bird. A caged bird. Her large black wings shined in the light and they brushed my face more than once. When she realized I was there, she smiled warmly at me and came down from her spot.

Her voice was almost as beautiful as her face. From that moment on, I knew that I would do anything to make her my queen when I assumed the throne. I saw her all the time because she was the trusted adviser of my father, who was the king of Konoha. She talked to me frequently about her love for humans, me especially.

And one day she took me to her bed. We made love for hours. It broke my heart when I had to leave her. But she promised that she would see me again. But I never saw her again...Alive anyway. The king of the Demons found out what we had done because she became pregnant with my child...and he killed her and all of their children. He hung her body from the tree she loved to sing in..."

Naruto's eye widened. Danzo loved a demon?

He looked at the blonde.

"I'm not quite finished..." He responded. "I was alone because of that demon and he knew it too. But he didn't end my suffering there. No he continued to pursue me. He wanted me dead because I ruined his family. And he found me one day, I was about twenty three at the time, in my prime. He challenged me to a battle for honor. I accepted since I had nothing left to lose.

He toyed with me the entire time, I was so weak that I couldn't even land a single hit on him. And instead of killing me, he grew out his claws and scratched off part of my face. He ate my eye ball off his finger as he laughed at my pain. My father died later that year and I assumed power. But I already had a plan.

When the demon king became too old, he gave his seat over to one of the most powerful demon families in Konoha at the time. The Uchiha clan. I plotted to kill all of them, but what really sent me off the deep end was your family. Your good human mother married a disgusting fox demon and had you, a half breed.

They were so happy! I couldn't understand how such happiness could come from such vile creatures. And what was even worse was that you were promised to the Uchiha's youngest son! I couldn't sit by while that atrocity took place! So I did the rashest thing I could think of and banished all the demons from my lands, making them pure and good. I needed to keep you safe as well, so you wouldn't have to feel the pain of the demons...Do you understand why now?"

"You know in the beginning of that, I felt sorry for you but now...I feel nothing but hatred. You killed all of those demons and their families because of what ONE did to you? It wasn't their fault the queen was murdered by the king, and from the way it sounded, he just wanted a reason to do it! You're foolish and crazy!"

Danzo smacked Naruto hard across the face, making him fall to the ground. He moaned in pain before sitting up. Guards surrounded the blonde. He yelped as he was picked up by the back of neck.

"Take my bride to the dungeon, maybe a little time in there will make him appreciate everything I've done for him." Danzo said turning on his heel. He shooed the guards as he looked up into the night sky. A different soldier approached him. He was bleeding from a large cut across his face.

"Your majesty, we captured one of the prisoners. The Uchiha. Shall we have his execution tomorrow?"

Danzo smirked a little to himself. "Yes, keep everything going as planned."

Sasuke gritted his teeth with anger as Lily and him hid on the roof of the palace. It was bad enough watching Naruto fail to escape, but now they had recaptured his brother as well. Most likely they were using him as bait so Sasuke would come out. Lily watched as the demon king became more and more angry by the second.

_"Sasuke please, you being angry won't help the situation."_ She said to him.

He nodded once and looked down at Danzo. He was so open and vulnerable, he could kill him before any one even noticed.

_"Sasuke...I know what your thinking. Danzo has never been an easy target. Be patient, my king and you will be rewarded. Wait 'til the light of day to strike. Give him what he expects and throw him off guard with it..."_

_"You are right. Thank you Lily. I appreciate your wisdom. If I had been alone I would have done something I would have regretted. Now all we have to do is formulate a plan. Come, we must find my other companions and see how they are."_

Sasuke jumped onto Lily's back and disappeared into the cover of the clouds.

Itachi growled as his arm's were bound with chakra from a high ranking priestess. He wouldn't be able to break the bonds unless he wanted to break both of his arms. Itachi glared as the cell door was slammed in his face. He had been placed in a different cell than before, the guards knowing now that he was a force to be reckoned with. Two guards came staggering into the room, dragging something behind them. The blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed, trying to bite his captors.

"Feisty one, isn't he?" One of the guards laughed as he tossed the blonde into the cell opposite Itachi's. The blonde growled and charged, but then yelped as the door was slammed in his face. He stumbled backwards and the other guard laughed.

"Oh no, Danzo is going to kill you for that...oh wait, no he won't." One of the guards laugh, slapping the other on the back.

"Yeah, that scary demon king will come to get me!" The other said walking back out the laughter filled the room long after they had disappeared.

Itachi looked across from him and Naruto had his face in his hands. He could tell from just the smell that Naruto was sobbing. If only he could get free and comfort his Queen.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Your asking me if I'm alright? The better question is if your alright!" The blonde got closer to the bars of his cell and Itachi did the same. His hands may have been bound but he could still move his legs. Which could prove to be useful later.

"I'm fine. A bit annoyed, but fine. Danzo's soldiers just caught me off guard...That won't happen again."

"What happened?"

"Well, this is slightly embarrassing, but I had to take a piss. I was only separated from the group for less than a second and they were on me... I did manage to get myself completely situated before they attacked, but there were just too many of them. I killed a few of them and injured a couple others, but they definitely had numbers. Suigetsu was around the corner and I just told him to run. I believe that they weren't able to catch him. How did you get away from Danzo?"

"Oh well, I kicked him in the nose and escaped through a hole in his closet. I tried to run through my room, but I was ambushed by two other demons that worked for Kakashi. I passed out and woke up in Danzo's arms. It was super lame...And then he got all mad cause I caught an attitude with him because of some story he told me and he sent me here to learn respect for him or something. But whatever, I don't want his company."

"So true. And what about a story?"

"Oh, it was about how he got the side of his face clawed off by the demon king since he slept with his queen."

"Is he really still spreading those lies?" Itachi looked down and shook his head. "Danzo wasn't attacked by the demon king. In fact he was attacked by the queen, Tori, because he was trying to kill her. He decided somewhere in his sick head that the demon queen belonged to him. She refused his advances and banished him from the demon palace.

In his rage he decided that if he couldn't have her, no one could. He lured Tori out with the blood of her children and attacked her. She was in a current state of weakness due to the fact that she was pregnant with her king's fourth child. She was able to defend herself for a while, ripping off part of Danzo face is proof, but he was able to behead her.

The King was so saddened by his loss that he stepped down from power and gave it to the Uchiha clan. Danzo assumed power over the humans in Konoha about the same time. That's when he began the purging...I think you already know the rest."

Naruto sat there, mouth agape. He hands were shaking with anger and his eyes tinged slightly red. Itachi could smell the demonic chakra in the air. Naruto was finally tapping into his demonic heritage. But then he fell backwards, his eyes turned back to his usual blue and he sat on the ground. He seemed to be in a blur and he only confirmed it when he fell on his side, he was asleep.

Itachi sighed and moved to the wall. He leaned against it and closed his eyes. His execution was tomorrow. Itachi couldn't fall asleep...

Lily landed in the nesting grounds, barely spitting distance from Konoha. She let Sasuke slide down and she trilled out into the vast networks of caves. Sasuke saw Sui stagger out of one, a few injuries, but nothing major. Lee helped Sai out as Sakura ran over to Sasuke and fussed over him like a mother over her child.

Kakashi was the last to join them as hundreds of Dragons varying in shapes, sizes, colors and types came out of hiding. Many hissed seeing an Uchiha, but when they saw Lily hiss and sparks of black fire built up in the back of her throat they backed off and waited to hear her speak.

_"LISTEN! THE MAN WHO MURDERED OUR KIND AND ENSLAVED OUR OFFSPRING HAS NOT ONLY HARMED US DEMONS BUT ALSO THE HATCHING OF THE WOMAN WHOSE FAMILY BRED US, FED US, AND RAISED US! HE PLANS TO RAPE HIM AND MAKE HIM HIS MATE! HE PLANS ON DOING TO HIM WHAT HE'S DONE TO OUR OLD KING'S QUEEN, TORI! WE CANNOT LET THIS TRAGEDY REPEAT OR THE CYCLE WILL NEVER END!"_

The dragons roared in outrage as Lily fueled the fire with what she knew of Danzo and what was going on in Konoha. Soon the Elders where flying off into the desert towards Sasuke's lands to pick up his army and lead them here. It took the thieves a few hours to get here since they knew the fastest routes to and from the cities and villages of Konoha, Suna and even Waves. The younger Dragons all roared and clawed at the limestone of the caves sharpening their claws to perfection.

"Kakashi; Ibiki and Kabuto have been captured. Ibiki may be dead but Danzo will keep Kabuto alive for the sole reason he's a dragon type Elf." Sasuke told him. Kakashi cursed, he knew sending a pair of rookies was stupid, but that was all he had!

"What are we going to do? They'll kill Itachi at the first ray of Sun light!" Kakashi asked, pulling on his hair in frustration.

Sasuke knew this and just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Itachi knows me better than anyone. Just trust me; I've never failed you yet." they nodded and began planning the attack...


	11. Chapter 11

Hitoko: HERE'S CHAPTER ELEVEN!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: It all comes full circle

Itachi glared at Danzo as he opened the cell door to Naruto's cell and picked up the still sleeping blonde. Itachi could tell the blonde had been under a great deal of stress and was low in energy; this also meant that if Danzo took him to his bed, there was no way the blonde could save his marital chastity to Sasuke.

"Oh don't worry, Itachi... I'll have a special seat for my beautiful queen. He'll watch as you're executed before all like the animal you are."

"I'd rather you didn't taint him more than what you've done to him in the last few days. Making him watch this will only push him to kill himself." Itachi warned him, growling out as three high ranked Priests unbound him and shackled his wrists with holy chains and dragged him out to the courtyard.

The massive army Danzo had stood, cheering as the Demon King's brother was brought out before them. They threw rotten food and rocks at him as he was set up to stand on the gallows. It was an hour before Dawn and he'd be subjected to more rotten food and beatings before they finally hung him.

He stood there, letting the angry screams and shouts wash over him, but under it all he could hear the soft sound of the wind playing with the grass. It brought back wonderful memories of playing in the garden with his mother and father. Sasuke with his mother since he was still a new born. His father laughing as he knocked him over and into a patch of dandy lions, the fluffy flowers exploding and the wind carried the seeds away. He remembered his mother singing beautifully as they'd lay in the sun, just relaxing. He remembered when they first met Naruto, the blonde was so shy it took Sasuke a hour to get the small boy to come out of hiding behind his mother's legs.

Such bliss. Is this what they mean by watching one's life flash before their eyes, seconds before they die? It wasn't such a bad thing really. To be able to relive all the joys and sorrows, to die without regret. But he had one regret. That he wasn't stronger to protect Naruto. But his heart had been very weak since Danzo killed their parents, he was amazed it didn't give out on him when he was using so much energy and causing a heavy strain on his heart. Why was he still alive?

The cheering suddenly came back, louder than ever. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke being led to him in shackles. They looked in each other's eyes and Sasuke just shook his head before Itachi suddenly dropped and jerked to a stop less than a second after, but it didn't snap his neck. He struggled vainly to breath, his mind telling his body to relax, but his body was telling his mind it needed air and it needed now!

He was turning blue in the face, the blood vessels in and round his eyes rupturing from the strain. He gurgled and gagged before suddenly he hit the floor...

~Seconds before Itachi's Hung~

Sasuke, who tried to help his brother when the trap door dropped from under him, roared loudly, a signal he gave to the others before letting himself be captured. But what he didn't expect where the priests and priestesses chanting and making the rope holy so it burned the flesh of the soon to be corpse.

"ITACHI!"

"LONG LIVE THE HUMANS! LONG LIVE THE HUMANS!" The army cheered over the demon as he watched in horror as his brother started to stop struggling. He looked away, not wanting to see another family member die, but when he heard shouts of surprise he looked to see Itachi on the floor, coughing and gulping in much needed air as Danzo roared in rage and grabbed his sword and charged Itachi...

~5 minutes before Itachi's hung~

Naruto awoke to shouting and cursing. He opened his eyes and looked round only to gasp as he saw that he was tied to a chair high above the gallows and Itachi was seconds away from dropping. He saw a few servants and looked around, the armory was the only room that was above the gallows and lacked a railing for the simple reason that unless you were a demon there was no way you could get into the room from the outside.

Naruto blinked when a cup of medicine was offered to him. He took it, it was filled with crushed vitamins, food pellets, and protein pellets. He drank it down and with in seconds his hunger was gone and he felt a lot better.

"Can you move me back? I fear I may fall from the ledge..." He whined pathetically, the two men stationed there looked worried and did as he asked and moved him back. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Last night when Itachi told him that Danzo was lying and that he killed Tori and her children, he felt anger and something inside him broke. He snapped his eyes open and began thrashing, rolling his eyes and building up spit, making it foam a little as it dribbled down his chin.

The servants feared he was possessed with an evil spirit and quickly untied him. They laid him down in the room and he suddenly stopped moving. Fearing the worse, they looked into his face and his eyes snapped open, instead of innocent blue eyes they were red. The servants ran, screaming from the room, hurrying to tell Danzo that Naruto had been possessed by an evil spirit.

Standing up, he searched the room and found a bow and a few arrows. That's when he heard Sasuke's roar.

'They have Sasuke!' He ran to the ledge and gasped. Itachi was struggling as he hung three feet from the floor. He had to choose and choose fast.

"Forgive me, Sasuke..." He aimed the arrow and took a calming deep breath. He shot the arrow and it sliced through the rope around Itachi's neck and he fell to the ground, coughing and gagging for air. He turned back inside and picked up a full quiver.

'Lord Shenron, I know my family swore to never shed blood, but this man did so much worse. Forgive me...' He prayed to his god and hurried to get out side...

~Back to the current situation~

Danzo yelled in fury as he tried to pin the Uchiha with his sword, but even in his weakened condition, Itachi was still faster. He tilted onto his shoulders and flipped himself onto his feet. Luckily for him, the humans didn't tie them. He kicked Danzo's sword out of his hand and into the crowd. The people screamed and tried to flee but the guards held them in place.

"I PROMISED AN EXECUTION, DIDN'T I?" Danzo screamed at the crowd. "AND THAT'S JUST WHAT YOU'LL GET!"

As he finished his statement an arrow whizzed by his head. He looked back to see Naruto standing on a ledge across from the gallows. He glared at the king and fired another arrow. Danzo dodged it, making it fly freely at Itachi. The Uchiha tilted his head back and took a few steps back. Danzo laughed, thinking Itachi had been hit by his careless priest, however Itachi whipped his head back around to reveal that he had caught the arrow in his teeth.

The Uchiha's eyes were blood red and the black pinwheel spun wildly in his eye. Danzo looked back and saw that Naruto had disappeared. Itachi charged him and got the upper hand by head butting the king in the stomach. Some of the people screamed in terror as their king fell to the ground.

"Foolish Danzo, you think that you can kill me?" Itachi laughed and closed his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open again. "With the fury of my forefathers and all the demons you've killed under you cruel rein, I curse you. Look into my eyes and know your fate."

Danzo looked up into Itachi's eyes, unknowingly playing into Itachi's hand. Everything began to spin as the world around them bled red and black. The king tried to steady himself, but was only thrown against a pike, kindling throw haphazardly around his feet. His hands were tied as was his body to the wood behind him. He struggled and found it useless.

"Silly Danzo, this is my world. You don't make the rules here." And with that said, Itachi dropped a torch beneath Danzo's feet.

The flames built immediately and the King started to choke on the smoke. The fire continued to travel upwards catching the hem of his pants. He screamed in agony as the hot, black blaze caressed his skin. The flame grew hotter and burned more brilliantly as it danced up his legs to his lower stomach. It crawled higher and higher until it was right under his nose. The smoke and smell of burning flesh engulfed everything. He couldn't even scream anymore. His eyes grew droopy and the blood just never seemed to end...

Suddenly, the flames disappeared and Danzo looked down at his body. All of it was fine. He looked out at Itachi who was smirking, amusement shimmered in his eyes.

"Only seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds to go." Itachi muttered throwing the torch.

Danzo screamed as the flames engulfed him once again...

~In reality~

Sasuke smirked. His brother had caught Danzo in the Mangekyo Sharingan. He could only wonder what mental torture he was cooking up for Danzo.

The guards around Sasuke tightened their stances, making the Uchiha smirk. He knocked the legs out from under one, causing him to fall onto the others. They laid on the ground for a second while Sasuke managed to grab the key with his toes. He flipped it into his hand and the guards all watched in awe as the Uchiha tossed his shackles aside. He smirked at them before jumping below to help his brother.

Danzo was completely stunned. He couldn't will his limbs to move. He was stuck. Both Uchiha came closer, anger burning in their eyes.

"You can't do this to me! I rule you!" Sasuke jumped onto Danzo's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He glared down at the man underneath him.

"You cannot claim what was never yours!"

"You filthy bastards... NARUTO, KILL THEM!" Danzo ordered the blonde priest.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto, the blonde shook his head, but looked up to the sky when there were roars and screeches of anger. Itachi looked up as well and sighed, seeing his brother's army and what looked like thousands of dragons.

"Itachi, get Naruto out of here." Sasuke said.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, you're barely standing as is." Sasuke said, reminding his brother that he was still severely ill.

"Hn... Oh by the way, I enjoyed kissing Naruto-kun, his lips are nice and soft." Itachi said before running over to the blonde.

Sasuke hissed at his brother's back but jumped off of Danzo when the man managed to get up and swing a dagger at him. The two males hissed at one another and cursed foully before attacking. Danzo swept at the Uchiha's eyes, but said demon burst into smoke before claws found their way into the old scars on his face and tore them open, digging deeper this time. Danzo screamed in agony as his men finally moved into action, the civilians took advantage of their distraction and fled, others took up arms and fought Danzo's men, a few tried to help the soldiers kill the demons.

Itachi got to Naruto and used his wings to smack a few soldiers away from the blonde, Naruto looked at him and he smiled.

"Thanks for saving my neck..." Itachi said, pulling him close when a serpent like dragon landed around them and curled up tightly to shield them from harm of the on coming arrows.

They looked up to see Shun there and the other dragon just shot twin blasts of fire out of his nose and flew off to reek havoc on the humans, who enslaved them.

"Thank you for trying to help me when I needed it most... Hold still." He loosened the noose that still hung from the demon's neck and removed the shackles, wincing at the damage they left behind. "Relax, I won't hurt you."

"Hn." Itachi watched Naruto place his hands on his wrists and they glowed blue as the burned flesh slowly began to glow too and slowly heal.

"By Shenron's power, please be healed..." Naruto prayed as he moved his hands from the older Uchiha's wrists and saw that they were healed over. He then did the same to his neck, after that he placed his hands on Itachi's heart and concentrated harder.

Itachi gasped as his heart froze and then began pumping much faster than it should, but he trusted Naruto and as his heart pumped he began to feel ill and finally pulled away to vomit. Naruto caught him and helped him empty his stomach as best he could and when it was over, Itachi looked to see a black mass instead of the normal vomit.

"That was inside you making you sick... It's a parasite that live in dragons, it's their version of white blood cells..." Naruto said.

"EW! How'd it get- Danzo... That son of a bitch!" Itachi swung around to look for Danzo as the snake like dragon moved away and they could see that Danzo had Sasuke pinned with holy arrow and was about to drive a holy sword into his heart.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed and flew at Danzo, but the old man swung the blade around hitting the older Uchiha in the eyes. Itachi hit the floor and screamed as his eyes bleed and burned.

"Heh... You can die first since you are so eager!" Danzo laughed as he raised his sword high above his head.

Suddenly, all the fighting stopped as the sky turned black and golden lightning filled the sky. Danzo ignored this and began to drive the sword into Itachi's chest when the roar of a dragon reached his ears and he looked up only to see a fierce dragon made of gold and red light shoot right at him and pierce through him as an unbearable pain hit him in the chest. Once the dragon's tail was gone, he looked down in shock to see an arrow in his chest.

"Wh-wha?" He looked up wide eyed at the shooter to see Naruto standing there with another arrow ready to fire. "Why?"

"You stole my family from me... I will not let you do it again." Naruto said as he shot the arrow, this time a black dragon with blue eyes pierced him in the chest, and when it was gone the arrows had punctured both sides of his heart. "Let this be a warning... Mess with the balance of power and nature and you two will feel the pain you're going to be feeling for all eternity... The Twin Dragons you so loved are not Twins; they are, in fact, Lovers."

Danzo looked at the blonde before he fell back dead. The soldiers instantly dropped their weapons and cowered before the Priest. Naruto had killed their king, the most powerful man alive and he had power over dragons, so they gave up in hopes of living.

Naruto sighed as the thunder cracked and rain began to fall. A hand landed on his shoulder, scaring him, but he turned to see Ibiki, the Harpy had his wings back, but they were heavily bandaged. Ibiki smirked and pointed to Sasuke, who was being helped over to Itachi and Suigetsu by Kakashi and Lee as Sakura ran over to them with worry.

"My queen! Are you hurt at all!" She fussed over the blonde and Naruto let her before she sighed and hurried them over to Itachi.

"This is bad... That blade did some serious damage... I'm sure that not even Naruto-kun could heal this..." Kabuto said, wincing when Itachi screamed in pain as they cleaned his wounds.

"Arrrgh! It-It's alright... I was- I was going blind anyway..."

"BAKA!" Sui shouted and hit him on the head.

"ITAI! What was that for!"

"Baka... Baka, you won't be able to see your baby! That's why!" Sui yelled at him, placing his hand on his stomach. "You won't see our child!"

"No need to worry..." Naruto said and smiled. "I can preform a surgery, but it requires a corpse's eyes... but it has to be one with the same amount of cell counts as Itachi."

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Naruto said with a smile. "But do you want the surgery?"

"... If that is possible." Itachi said, still feeling Sui's stomach and smiling, he was going to be a father.

"Well it's best to get out of the blood bath and get some much needed rest and treatment..." Kakashi said as the others agreed...


	12. Epilogue

H and R: HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

Epilogue

**~1 year later~**

Itachi reached up for the bandages around his eyes. Slowly he began to peel them off his eyes. It had been a whole year since Itachi's vision had been ruined and for the first time, he was going to be able to see his child, Nana. Suigetsu was impatient to say the least, he stood behind the Uchiha the entire time, baby in hand, waiting for him to hurry up and take the bandages away.

When Itachi removed the last layer he opened his eyes and for the first time in years his vision wasn't blurry. It was crystal clear. He looked back at Suigetsu and the demon was taken back a bit...Green eyes. He was going to have to get used to that.

"Naruto did a good job with the procedure...Green though? I would much rather see you with blue. It would be exciting." Suigetsu said as he handed Itachi their child and the Uchiha's heart melted.

Nana was perfect. She had inherited the all too famous Uchiha eyes, but the red seemed to match well with Suigetsu's hair color. She smiled at her father and the one tooth that was starting to grow in, pointed out of her lip a little. Just like her mommy.

She was so small and fragile. She grabbed onto Itachi's finger and laughed happily as she shook the digit in her hand. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile. This was his perfect child. He had made this baby. Suigetsu bent down a little bit and kissed him behind the ear, then started a trail of kisses to that all too sinful Uchiha mouth. Suigetsu pulled back and whistled, a servant walked into the room and bowed.

"How may I be of service?"

"Put our child down for a nap. She needs to be well rested for when we go to Sasuke's coronation, otherwise she'll cause a bit of a fuss." The servant nodded and took Nana from Itachi's arms.

As soon as she left the room, Suigetsu was atop Itachi in a second. He slammed his lips into Itachi's, knocking him out of his chair. The Uchiha rolled so that his naughty nurse was below him...It was instances like this that got said nurse pregnant in the first place.

"Itachi, you didn't have sex with me when I was pregnant with Nana, nor did you have sex with me these last three months because of my 'baby recovery' and you WILL have sex with me now, otherwise I will kill you."

"Is that a promise?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow at his young mate. He blushed and looked away.

"Yes, yes it is. Now fuck me, damn you!"

Itachi growled and sealed Suigetsu's mouth with his own. It was true that he had been holding out because of Sui's pregnancy and the recovery process but that didn't mean he didn't want his naughty nurse the entire time he waited. The Uchiha licked Suigetsu's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He rolled his eyes, like Itachi needed to ask anymore.

His tongue slipped into the all to familiar mouth. He traced Suigetsu's gums and teeth with his tongue before stroking Suigetsu's. The man underneath him moaned a little bit, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck. He pulled his closer and ran his hands up and down Itachi's spine, enjoying the shivers of excitement.

The Uchiha broke their kiss to trail down Suigetsu's neck. He bit down harshly and Suigetsu moaned out in surprise. Blood sprung from the wound on his neck and Itachi lapped at it like it was his life water. He shivered slightly as Itachi started to kiss the wound, almost like an apology for the pain he inflicted.

Suigetsu moaned as Itachi rubbed his chest through his clothes. He found a clothed nub and gave it a flick. Sui arched up a little and Itachi slowly started to open up Suigetsu's robe. He was lucky that his little nurse hadn't gotten fully dressed yet. Itachi smirked as he pulled the robe open completely. Suigetsu laid under the Uchiha completely naked and flushed, just like Itachi wanted.

Itachi ran his hands down Suigetsu's chest, savoring the smoothness of his skin against his calloused hands. He leaned down and bit down on the slightly perked nipple he found there. He pinched and twisted the other, cause Suigetsu to moan and whimper under the Uchiha's skilled hands. Itachi moved from the nipples and trailed down Suigetsu's stomach. He alternated between licking and kissing, pausing occasionally to bite. Suigetsu hissed with pleasure as Itachi reached his prize.

He grabbed the base of Sui's cock firmly, he started to stroke it as he flicked his tongue over the slit. Suigetsu covered his mouth with his hands to stifle his moans of pleasure. He sucked the head into his mouth and started to lower his head to get even more into his mouth. Itachi relaxed his throat and fully engulfed Suigetsu. He moaned loudly and tried to buck his hips up into Itachi's skilled mouth.

The Uchiha growled a little and pinned Suigetsu's hips with his hands. He whimpered slightly at the possessive dominating side of Itachi...It really had been a long time for him. Itachi looked up and shoved three fingers into Suigetsu's mouth. He gripped the hand in him mouth and held it as he performed his job. He moaned against the digits in his mouth but continued to cover them in saliva, even though it was slightly difficult because of all the moaning he was doing.

He licked in between the fingers coating them individually. He sucked and nipped at Itachi's pale digits, signaling that he was done with his part. The Uchiha pulled his hand away from Suigetsu's mouth and brought it to his entrance. But before he stuck a finger inside Itachi licked the opening. Suigetsu choked on his own saliva before letting out a deep throaty moan. Only Itachi knew what would make him scream and beg for more. The Uchiha started to thrust his tongue inside, stretching it a little more before he would cause Suigetsu some pain. His free hand was on Sui's sac, massaging it as he thrusted his tongue in and out of his entrance.

"It..ach..iii! Mmm, good! Soooo, good! Plea..se! I neeed it." Itachi licked his lips and shoved in the first finger.

Suigetsu threw his head back and moaned. Feeling a bit more sadistic he thrusted the other two fingers in right away. Sui shook with pleasure, he was moaned and screaming like a bitch in heat. He pushed back against the digits inside of him and bit his lip. Itachi returned his mouth to Sui's cock, making sure he would drive his naughty nurse crazy with pleasure before he would cum.

He thrusted his fingers as he hummed around Suigetsu's cock. Sui gripped raven locks and he grabbed the tie in Itachi's hair, pulling it out. A waterfall of raven hair fell around Itachi's shoulders and neck. A few strands tickled his stomach and Suigetsu giggled slightly but it was soon replaced by moans of pleasure. Itachi thrust his fingers deeply and made Sui see stars. He found it and he was going to abuse that little spot until his nurse was a withering, moaning mess.

"Ita, please! I need more..." The Uchiha pulled his mouth from Suigetsu's cock and looked up. His face was framed with his black hair and he noticed now that his eyes were less green looking and turning more red. Naruto had said something like that might happen.

"As you wish my love." Itachi pulled his fingers out of the stretched hole and watched how it quivered, wanting to be filled again.

The Uchiha unbuttoned his pants, pulling his cock free of its clothed prison. He pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it. No need for it to get dirty. He grabbed Suigetsu's legs and parted them. He scooted between them and positioned himself at that all to inviting hole. He thrusted all the way in and Sui arched up.

It had been a year since they made love and he forgot how much Itachi's cock could hurt if he went too long without a fuck. He took deep calming breaths as Itachi shifted uncomfortably. He had forgotten how hot and tight Sui was. It was taking all of his will power not to pound that tight hole.

"Move Itachi!" The Uchiha complied, pulling out slowly before pushing himself all the way back in.

Sui gripped his robe and clenched his eyes shut. But they were forced open when Itachi brushed something inside of him that made him see white spots. He forgot how good Itachi was at searching...The Uchiha started to thrust in faster and Suigetsu was a moaning mess beneath him.

He wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist, pulling Itachi deeper into that tight heat. Suigetsu sat up and adjusted his position on Itachi's lap as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. He placed his head on Itachi's shoulder as the Uchiha thrusted up into him. Suigetsu arched with pleasure as Itachi's cock rammed into him over and over again.

He could feel the tightening of stomach muscles and Suigetsu knew he was close. It was only a matter of time. And after one particularly hard thrust against his prostate, Suigetsu came onto between his and Itachi's chest. The Uchiha smirked as Sui panted. He continued to thrust noting that his lover was becoming hard one again. He grabbed onto Sui's cock and started to tug it with his thrusts. Surely making his lover cum more than once would make up for no sex for a year.

He started to thrust up to meet the hand that had such a firm hold of his cock. Suigetsu moaned as Itachi thrust up harder. His vision was becoming blurry with pleasure and Itachi just kept the mind numbing thrusts against his prostate coming.

Sui dug his nails into Itachi's back and moaned loudly. His toes curled as Itachi pulled Suigetsu in for a kiss. Itachi thrusted his tongue in time with his pelvic thrusts. Sui entangled his fingers in raven locks, pulling the Uchiha in even closer.

Itachi tugged faster on Suigetsu's cock, his thrust becoming more and more erratic. Sui would clench on Itachi's cock randomly for fun making the Uchiha's breath hitch with the added tightness. He thrust a few more time before cumming into tight heat. The feeling of being filled by Itachi's seed made Suigetsu spill his load a second time.

Itachi kissed Suigetsu shoulders and coughing brought their attention to the door. Kakashi and Iruka stood in the doorway. The brunette was looking away and blushing while his silver haired counter part smirked through his mask. Itachi glared and frowned at the intrusion. He was having a nice loving moment with his lover...

"Um...We have a coronation to get to, so quit fuckin' around and get dressed. Sasuke would be saddened if you missed a single moment." Itachi picked up a shoe and tossed it at his brother's trusted adviser. The masked man got the hint and left.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked out onto the balcony to greet his public. Naruto was following right behind him. There was loud cheering and the Uchiha waved to his people. He kissed his bride before the blonde got onto his knees. Sasuke made a gesture for silence and his request was complied with. Everyone had anxiously awaited this moment, the moment when their new king would be crowned. Two of the village elders stood by the Uchiha. He got on his knees, bowing his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke, King of the demons, we have decided to make you the new king of Konoha because of, not only your blood, but your actions as well. You have brought a new era of peace to demons and humans alike. Without your courage and strength that pointless war would have continued and more innocent lives would have been taken. And so I am humble to bestow this crown to you."

The elder grabbed a golden wired crown that was embellished with rubies and sapphires. He got off his knees and the crowd cheered. The other elder stepped forward to Naruto.

"Now for the Queen. And not a more beautiful choice than our very own Uzumaki Naruto, Keeper of the Dragons. You have suffered a lot in your short life time but you still managed to smile and learn from the cruelty of the world, never letting it turn you cold or hateful. And because of your gently spirit and good temperament I could not see anyone else to be a better Queen than you." The elder said as she placed a similar golden wired crown on Naruto's brow.

Instead of sapphires and rubies, Naruto's had topaz that led up to the middle. And in the middle of his crown a circular cut opal. Naruto bowed a little more and Sasuke grabbed his hand, pulling him from his knees. He stole brief kiss from his queen before turning to his public.

"SPEECH!" He heard one of them yell. Then everyone was chanting for Sasuke to give a speech. The Uchiha motioned for their silence again and he got it.

"My public I am honored to be your King and humbled by the respect and admiration you show for me. It was just a year ago that many of the human in the audience feared my very existence." An uneasy laugh rose from the people. "But you've shown me that you do have compassion and understanding for the ones who are different from you and for that...I thank you. And because of your understanding, I was able to join my Queen's kingdom with my own, ending all tension between us. I know my fellow demons thank you for your hospitality and kindness, just like I do. Now we no longer have to live in fear: The age of hate is over and let's let the age of love begin."

All the people in the crowd cheered. Demons and humans alike. They chanted Sasuke's name like it was a prayer and he bowed to his public. Naruto came up beside him and he kissed those pale Uchiha lips.

"Fantastic speech, Sasuke." Itachi said as he walked up to his brother. He hugged him and Naruto, pulling away with a laugh. "You've come so far...Mom and Dad would be proud of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and looked at his Queen, who was waving to the people below the balcony.

'It's almost perfect...' Sasuke thought. 'I just need one more thing to make my life complete.'

Festivities filled the castle that evening as a grand ball took place to celebrate the new era of love and prosperity. Itachi was holding Nana as Sui and a few other water demons preformed a dance depicting all that Sasuke had done in the one year to help everyone. It was saddening and up-lifting at the same time. Sui was a fantastic dancer and with his tight clothing, Itachi couldn't help, but let his eyes linger a bit longer on certain body parts of his mate.

When the dance had ended, Sui and the water demons bowed deeply before their new king and queen and moved so that the Kakashi could entertain them with his harem. The breeder took a baton from the conductor and waved it twice in the air, getting his harem into place and then had them sing a song that had both the Uchihas and all the demons in the room crying.

It was a ballad that Sasuke's and Itachi's mother use to sing at very ball they had. It spoke of war, pain and death, but even in the darkest of times there was always light shining and growing bright to fight back. The song spoke of trails and failures, successes and judgment. But also about love and kindness, innocence and justice. It was very befitting and with Kakashi's conducting his harem sounded more beautiful than a choir of angels.

When the song had ended, Kakashi wiped his face and bowed to Sasuke.

"Thank you Kakashi... Mother would be proud." He said and Kakashi nodded before shooing his harem off and taking Iruka by the waist to sit in his lap as people began bringing in gifts and singing. Naruto had fun and when the people asked him to preform he couldn't deny them their request.

Everyone hurried outside and Naruto whistled and all the dragons his family ever raised, old and young gathered and sat up tall, Phire flew from Sasuke's shoulder and sat between Abel and Belle.

"Congrats, Uchiha."

"Thank you, Sabaku... My niece and nephew seem to like living in the forests."

"Yes, Suna's being made into a resort town, we're glad that you'll allow us to live with you."

"You are family, besides, Naruto would miss you and Neji too much." Sasuke said as Gaara laughed and nodded his head in agreement. Neji sat beside him with Hinata, both desert panthers were pregnant, Hinata by her lover, Kiba and Neji with twins.

Naruto smiled at Kabuto as he and the other humanoid dragons took their places as well and he pulled out a flute from his sleeve. He tuned them all by playing certain notes and they all hummed the tune and then stopped. He began playing a sacred song used in prayer to Shenron, the dragons all looked wide eyed, but smiled.

Kabuto was the first to start singing, His voice was sweet like a nightingales and Phire trilled along with him, stopping at a pause, Naruto kept playing before the older dragons let out deep roars, making the ground rumble as the smaller ones trilled loudly. It was a unique concert to behold. Sasuke was amazed as Temari, Kankuro and Nana all clapped in glee. Nana looked at the dragons with wide eyes as Itachi and Sui gasped when the trees in the garden began to glow and the stars got brighter.

Lilly and Shun took to the sky and began to wind around one another, twisting and turning, sewing in and out of one another, Phire flew up with her birth parents and the three gave lulling roars and soaring trills, as the heavens brightened and out of the sky a large dragon made of gold sewed in and out of the gathering clouds, before sweeping low over the people, some reached up to touch its magnificent body as it passed, Sasuke was amazed as the Dragon stopped near Naruto and with a trill so high all the dragons hit high notes and the golden one shot a blast of fire that surrounded Naruto and turned into rainbow of colors before burning out and leaving behind golden ash before leaving for the heavens once more.

The dragons fell silent as Naruto kept playing and then the song fade. It was silent for a moment, Naruto basked in that moment of peace before the cheering startled him. He jumped and turned to the gathered crowd and smiled as they all chattered, amazed at seeing the god of dragons.

"Amazing! His majesty was so calm when it appeared! I thought it had hurt him when it breathed fire!"

"Never! the dragons adore the Uzumaki bloodline! I heard that the Uzumaki bloodline was a bloodline of concubines for the the great god!"

Naruto sighed as the gossip began and looked down, Phire was gathering all the golden ash into a small pouch that she held with her tail before handing it to him as the other dragons went to laze about.

Kabuto walked over to his queen and helped him to his feet.

"That was amazing... meeting the father of us all... You are truly blessed to be his body on this earth."

"And I am even more blessed that he answered my prayer... Go to Tsunade and see if you can be assigned as my doctor..." Naruto said with a small smile. Kabuto blinked and then gasped before nodding and then letting out a trill that was similar to the desert dwellers war cries.

The other dragons did the same and Sasuke walked over wondering what had caused the small outburst.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, did you like the concert? Shenron-sama even made an appearance. He seems to be happy with my choices since I wasn't burned." Naruto said and smiled at him.

"I'm sure he'd have never hurt you, you're the reason all this suffering has finally ended... Now let's enjoy ourselves." Sasuke said.

"Ah, I was about to ask if I may retire first, that concert took too much out of me, I want to sleep in bed, not my throne." Naruto said and Sasuke laughed a little.

"Then retire early. I will stay until I finally had enough... Which won't be for much longer, but I want the children have fun before the go home for bed." Sasuke said. with a loving smile as he watched their people's children pet the dragons and ride on them.

Phire ran over to them and flew up to sit on Sasuke's shoulder and crooned at Naruto.

"Ah, Phire! Such a naughty girl!" He scolded and she lowered her head making a bashful sound.

"What did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"She called me old." Naruto lied like a priest.

Phire gave an indignant squawk, but Naruto held up a finger and she silenced herself. He made a low sound like crooning and she perked back up and then jumped onto his shoulder, waving a wing at Sasuke ask if to say bye-bye, before Naruto kissed him on the cheek and went inside, saying good night to the others as he passed...

Naruto stood in the kitchen with Phire, the party was still going and he could hear Iruka's screams and everyone's laughs as Kakashi did something or another to him. Phire kept a steady stream of fire coming out of her nose, the blue flames were hot like hot iron on a blacksmith's anvil. He was brewing the gold ashes into a drink and Phire was heating the bowl he was going to drink from. He put in several spices and some sugar to help him swallow it.

"Enough... ohh, that's hot..." He took a rag and held the bowl to his lips. Phire purred at being of help to her mommy and that her mommy was doing something special for her daddy.

Naruto took a breath before downing the brew and setting the bowl in the sink. Phire jumped to the floor and followed him out of the kitchen and to his room where he changed from his formal robes to his night gown and climbed in bed.

"Good night Phire, go play some more before you have to sleep as well."

"_Night mommy! I wish you and daddy luck! Now to go find mama and papa!"_ With that Phire was gone. Naruto giggled and fell to sleep...

~Down stairs~

Sasuke had been laughing for the last two hours as he watched his men all preform a mock battle only to have Sakura pick them all up with one hand when they got into a dog-pile just so she could grab Lee and drag the panther away.

"Oh that was a good one!" Itachi cackled as Sui snorted beside him.

"Are we sure she's a priestess? She acts like a warrior!" Sui cried out with another snort. Nana was gurgling her glee as well as Sasuke took a deep breath to steady his breathing, but as he did so a scent hit him like he was hit with a dragon's tail. He nearly fell from his throne.

"Sasuke!" That drew everyone's attention. Demons began scenting the air before blushing brightly and clearing their throats, Itachi looked like Gaara's hair as Gaara looked like sunburnt tomato when Neji whispered what the smell was in his ear.

"Ahem... I am glad you all could make it here today to witness this momentous occasion, but I fear it it is time for us to say good night. Get plenty of rest for tomorrow we are remodeling the castle and town!" Sasuke announced as everyone cheered and began to leave after saying good night; taking home left over food or wine as they went. Itachi and the others were glad they all had separate wings so they wouldn't hear the activity.

"Uh... Night, Sasuke... Have fun." Itachi said, blushing still as Sui fanned himself. Sasuke nodded, said good night and bolted for his bedroom as fast as his demonic skills would allow him.

He burst into his room and bolted the door shut, having sent the guards away from the wing for the night. He looked over to the bed where his queen was tossing and turning on the bed, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his scent filled the room like steam in a shower. The necklace he had made for him had been repaired and the blonde wore it proudly.

Sasuke practically tore his clothes from his body leaving himself naked and growling with lust. He stalked over to the bed, this must've alerted his sweet mate because Naruto had bolted upright and was backing away from him.

"You smell very good, Naruto... What did you do that made your sexual scent reach me in the ballroom?"

"S-Sasuke, c-calm down..." Naruto said as the demon growled and he mewled, spreading his legs like a wanton bitch. He blushed at the behavior of his body, but this was all for a good reason. "I can e-explain!"

Sasuke jumped on the bed, ripping the gown open and biting his mate as he rubbed himself on his queen's on raging hard on.

"Later..." He growled before he kissed Naruto with passion and brutal lust.

Naruto opened his mouth and battled Sasuke's tongue for dominance. This was a battle the Uchiha easily won and claimed his prize once more. Naruto purred and dug his hands into his hair, before pulling on it to get to ease up.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke, snarled and shook his head free of Naruto's grip before pinning his hands down.

"You're fighting me..."

"I'm sorry... I can't fight it... I want you to take me like you would if I were a demon... I want you to dominate me..." Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto's eyes.

Lust was heavy in them, but love, trust and desire were also there. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"If at any time you want me to stop, tell me and I will, though that may be difficult."

"I trust you... Please Sasuke... I want you in me." Naruto begged him so sweetly, that he finished destroying Naruto's night wear and forcing his legs up and open. He was glad that his entrance was still moist from their love making that morning before thrusting his tongue in.

It was strange, he could still taste the saltiness of his semen, but there was a sweet tangy gel there as well, similar to the liquid female demons produce when in heat, then he recalled that Naruto was half fox. He smirked as he shoved his face into that spot. Memorizing the taste, the smell and feel of the liquid before pulling up and wiping his face on a piece of the torn cloth.

"Brace yourself." He said before thrusting in all the way. Naruto gasped and grabbed his shoulders, clawing his back as he felt his eyes prickle with tears. Sasuke held still for a few seconds before he began thrusting.

Naruto screamed and moaned, pulling his mate closer to his body as Sasuke's powerful thrust rocked them and the huge bed. He felt that thick hot rod pierce him over and over again, his mind going blank as he felt Sasuke fuck him for all he was worth. Naruto sobbed and cried out as he came, but was still hard.

Sasuke noted this and turned him onto his hands and knees and spit on his hole before thrusting back in and moving faster and harder. Naruto mewled and clawed at the bed, thrusting back against him as Sasuke roared and held his mate close to him.

Naruto's entrance was hotter than normal, hotter than any female demon's body should be, let alone a humans... It felt like he stuck his dick into the heart of a fire. But it was delightful burn!

He grasped Naruto's cock and began pumping it and tensed as they both came, but Naruto was still hard and he noted that so was he. He was going to ask what was happening when Naruto pushed him off and onto his back before he climbed up and slammed down his cock, with a wanton scream of pleasure, he continuously impaled himself on his mate's cock and howled his pleasure to Shenron. Sasuke hissed and roared, he was going crazy.

The silky walls were sopping wet with his semen and hotter than the Amaterasu's Fire. He felt his eyes roll back with the pleasure as Naruto screamed his loudest yet and came, before fainting on him as he roared and came inside his mate. He let Naruto rest on his chest as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Simple, Uchiha..." A voice said.

Sasuke jumped up, laying his mate on the bed and pressing himself down on him as he pulled the covers over them to hide his mate from the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demanded glaring at the man with long golden hair and red eyes.

"You saw me earlier this evening... I am Shenron, God of all Dragons and Protector of the Uzumakis... I am here to tell you that Naruto-kun asked me to bless everyone in this kingdom as well as to help him become pregnant with your child and carry it to term. He feared that because he was only half demon and was more human than demon, that he wouldn't become pregnant or that if he did, that he wouldn't be able to carry it to term."

"What?"

"He made a brew that made his demon traits become dominant that is why you were able to smell his sex so clearly. He did this so that you both could have a child together." Shenron said.

"Ohh, you silly little priest... Thank you." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's sleeping form.

"You are welcome... I came to make sure you didn't fuck him to death, but it looks like he tired himself out instead. Good luck and see you in nine months." Shenron said before vanishing as Sasuke laid in bed with his mate.

"Good night, Naruto... I look forward to being a father and having a child with you..."

**9 months later...**

Naruto stood on the balcony, his new born son in hand. They named him Akihito. He had his father's jet black hair but his mother's deep blue eyes. It was a beautiful combination. He stroked the pale skin of his face and smiled at the two little whisker marks on his face. Akihito opened his eyes and started to happily reach up for his mother. Naruto leaned down and planted kisses all over his son's face. The baby laughed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"It seems that our son loves you just as much as I do." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

He kissed the blonde's neck before cooing at his son. The baby smiled and grabbed onto his father's finger. He shook it happily before pulling it into his mouth. He bit down and Sasuke flinched. His baby teeth were coming in and they were sharp. He pulled his finger back and sucked on the injury.

"It's times like that I'm glad that I don't breast feed..."

"Plus, you'd look really weird with boobs." Naruto slapped Sasuke upside the head.

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY IN FRONT OF OUR CHILD!" The blonde yelled and the baby laughed as his father rubbed the back of his head.

Phire came flying into the room. She thrilled happily and started to fly around the couple. Akihito laughed and grabbed the small dragon's tail. She squeaked and glared down at the infant. Naruto and Sasuke both chuckled as Phire hid behind the Uchiha's spiky black hair.

Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's face. He pulled the blonde to him and pressed their lips together. They broke the kiss and just pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes. The Uchiha grabbed the blonde's free hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto, my silly little priest."

"And I love you, Uchiha Sasuke, King of the Demons."

Their lips met again as they walked back into the palace. They needed everyone to meet their new bundle of joy. Itachi would be so jealous that their baby was cuter than his...


End file.
